10 Together
by Princ3sskayla
Summary: Divergent with no war. Picks up a year after initiation, Tris has moved in with Tobias, and they are training the new initiates together with Christina and Uriah. Jealousy, romance, and will have Fourtris! Of course. Enjoy :)
1. Shopping!

(Tris POV)

I wake up to the sound of someone banging on the door, and by the sound of it it seems like its Christina. "Open up ! Tris we have to go shopping for new clothes before this years initiates arrive!". I look at the clock and it's already 10:30. Ugh I forgot I agreed on going shopping with Christina today at 11. As she put it we need to get some "scarier wardrobe" to scare the initiates with.

This year Christina and Uriah are training the Dauntless-Born and Tobias and I are training the Transfers. This is my first year training so I'm a little nervous, but I'm excited to be training with Tobias for the first time.

As I'm about to go answer the door I feel two hands wrap around my waist pulling me back into the bed. Tobias.

I turn towards his face and say "Good Morning" "Morning" he says back to me. As I try to get out of his grasp he pulls me into a kiss before I have a chance to get away. "I thought we were supposed to spend the day together you know before all the initiates arrive tomorrow? Why's Christina here?" He says. "I know I know I'm sorry I forgot I promised to go shopping with Christina today. We'll only be gone for a couple of hours and then you'll have me all to yourself." I say. "Okay, fine Zeke wanted to hang out with me today so I guess I'll just see what he's up to but, I get you all to myself when you get back." He says. " of course" I say kissing him.

"Hello ?! I know you guys are in there answer the door" Christina says. Continuously banging on the door.

"Sorry Christina" I yell "I got distracted... Coming". I open the door for Christina and she gives me an annoyed look. "Your not even dressed yet? Come on we have to hurry and eat breakfast so we can shop" she exclaims. "I know ill be 15 minutes tops" I say as I walk over to the bathroom. I see Tobias already fell back asleep and a small smile appears on my face.

I take a shower and when I finish I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeve black v-neck shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. I kiss Tobias on the cheek and whisper I love you to him even though I know he's sound asleep. I grab my bag and lock the door on my way out with Christina

We make our way to the first clothing story and it's surprisingly not busy. It's usually busy on Sundays just like the tattoo parlor. Actually I'd be working in the tattoo parlor if I wasn't training initiates this year. It's fun but I'm glad I get to do something different for a change. I might even like training initiates better who knows.

"Look at this cute black pencil skirt!" Christina says "it would look great on you with..." She continues looking at the racks full of clothes."this ! It's so cute" she holds up a blue crop top. I don't like the shopping part but, when I get home and see all the new clothes that I buy i find that it's worth it.

We go to try on the stuff and Christina likes everything she picked out for her and I. We go to purchase the stuff and I end up getting a couple of different black skirts, 3 crop tops, and some skinny jeans. By the time I look at my watch its almost 3:00 and we are headed back to our apartments. She lives right across from me so it's very convenient when I need to talk to her. "See you at dinner" I say "don't forget that you can't wear that skirt you bought with that shirt you bought the colors don't match!" She says as I close the door "bye" I barely hear her say before the door is completely closed.

"Woah what happened to your face?" I say

**AN: Thank you for reading! I know my grammar isn't great and I could probably do a whole lot better for the next chapter. Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Me and You

(Four POV)

I'm in the middle of getting ice for my hand, and Zekes face when I hear the door open. "Woah what happened to your face?" Is all I hear Tris say when I turn the corner and see her talking to Zeke. "Four attacked me in the hallway cause he thought I was some stalker following him" Zeke says. "Not true! I went to go get some breakfast and how was I supposed to know that you were following me to try and scare me!?". I see Tris laughing, and I'm glad she finds this amusing I love seeing her smile.

"So let me get this straight" she says "you were following To-Four because you were trying to scare him, and he thought someone was trying to attack him so he punched you in the face. Correct?" "Yup pretty much" me and Zeke both say.

"Anyways" I say laughing a little and passing the ice pack to Zeke. While I pass it to Zeke, Tris and I sit on the couch next to him as she places the other ice pack on my right hand. "So how was shopping with Christina, did she drive you crazy ?" I say looking at all the bags Tris left by the door. She gazes at the bags and says "surprisingly no" she starts smiling "we actually had a pretty good time other than the shopping and Christina squealing at every piece of clothes she likes" I laugh I'm glad she had fun.

"All right Zeke time to go" I say "really your gunna beat me up then kick me out" he says "oh your fine" I say "byeeee Zeke" Tris says as he waves using the hand that's not holding the ice pack to his face and walks out the door.

"Finally just me and y..." I say before kissing her. I can feel a smile forming on Tris' face and what feels like 10 seconds turns into two hours.

Tris gets up grabbing the ice pack from my hand gently and putting it back in the freezer. I start putting my shoes on as Tris finishes bringing over the clothes she bought today to her closet. "Alright let's go" I say as she walks over to the door. We both know we are gunna be a little late to dinner with our friends so we hurry.

As we leave Tris yells "race ya?!" And then she bolts towards the dining hall "your on" I yell back, but she's already halfway down the hall and there's no way I can beat her so I start laughing.

(Tris POV)

I hear Tobias running after me, but it's too late I've already reached the dining hall so I wait for him to catch up with me before I go inside.

"Cheater" he says "hey I didn't cheat your just slow" I start laughing "yeah sure I am" he says as we both open the doors to the cafeteria and wall over to our usual table with our friends.

"Well finally we've been waiting here forever" says Uriah "ha ha very funny we were barely two minutes late" I say. Tobias has already gone up to get me and him some food because the others are already eating. I'm sitting next to Christina who Is on my right, next to her is Will, Tobias will be on my left and across from us is Marlene, Uriah, and Zeke. Who is barely chewing his food because his mouth hurts from where Tobias punched him.

I see Tobias coming with our food and move over to make more room for him. He got me one cheeseburger with fries and him three hamburgers. I don't know how he can eat so much. I barely can finish my one cheeseburger. During dinner we all just start talking about our day and make predictions about the initiates tomorrow. I think there might be one abnegation transfer and Christina thinks there will be one. The rest aren't sure, but they think that there will mostly be erudite and candor transfers. And as always a couple of Amity too.

As we finish dinner Tobias and I say good night to the rest of the group and walk out of the cafeteria. I can see in the corner of my eye them waving goodbye to us.

As we walked back to our apartment Tobias and I hold hands the whole way there and it's silent. not a bad silent. but a good silent. We make it home and by the time we are there it's about 7:30. We take off our shoes and plop right over to the couch. Then he asks me "what movie do you want to watch?" "Whatever is fine with me" I say as I sit on the couch. We watch some sort of action movie and before you know it I fall asleep. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was "are are you awake?" Probably by Tobias.

**AN: Thanks for reading! if you have any feedback feel free to message me,but be kind please. Yes, I know I didn't include Lynn in the story. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Initiates

(Tris POV)

When I wake up and realize what time it is I freak out and jump into the shower quickly. I come out and put on some of the new clothes Christina and I bought the other day a black pencil skirt, a blue crop top, and combat boots. When I open the door of the bathroom Tobias is sitting there with muffins waiting for me. "Morning" he says kissing me on the lips, and handing me a chocolate chip muffin my favorite. "Morning... you always know exactly what I need" I say "yes yes, I know you can thank me later" he says and winks at me.

We hurry, leave, and run to the net. I see Christina and she says "where have you been Max is almost done talking to the initiates. They are about to jump." She sees Tobias running behind me and she says "never mind I already know" giving me the biggest smile.

Before you know it Tobias is helping someone get out of the net and his name is Erin wearing blue. I say "Welcome to Dauntless" and as I show him where to stand he gives me a nice smile. Whys he smiling at me like that? I think in my head. Then another one comes down. A girl. She comes down not even screaming Tobias helps her out of the net and asks "name?" She looks scared. Really scared like Tobias is going to attack her or something. "Soooo?" He says waiting for her to answer "Alex" she says almost so quiet I could barely even make it out.

Before you know it the rest of the initiates jumped down to have a total of 19 initiates.

TRANSFERS

Erin - Candor

Alex - Amity

Kayla - Candor

Luke - Erudite

Vanessa - Erudite

Derek - Candor

Nicole - Amity

Amber - Erudite

Cody - Candor

DAUNTLESS BORN

James

Jack

Brittany

Beth

Jen

Michael

William

Mary

John

Gabriella

They all stand in one big group looking terrified. Tobias starts by saying "My name is Four and this is Six, over there are Christina and Uriah if you want to make it here you will do well as to not mess with any of us" he continues "do as we say and you'll do just fine" he says.

"Transfers your with Four and I, Dauntless-borns your over there with Christina and Uriah" I say. I hear Christina talking to the Dauntless-borns and they start clearing out to the pit.

"Wait your names are numbers" Derek says and starts laughing "that's lame" he says and his friend Cody standing next to him starts giggling. Then Tobias walks over to him. "what's your name?" He says "Derek" "Well Derrick if you want to stay off my bad side you'll do well as to shut the hell up and follow me" he says also giving Cody a death stare. Tobias turns around winks at me and we both walk towards the pit so we can show them around Dauntless.

I hear Nicole and Vanessa giggling, laughing, and talking about how cute Four is. I want so bad to just kiss Tobias right there,but we both agreed to keep our relationship a secret until they find out about it themselves. We thought it would just be easier that way.

We finish showing them around and tell them to get changed. "Be prepared tomorrow you will have to be in the training room at 8:30. Don't even think about being late or you will become faction less." Tobias yells. We walk away and head back to our apartment. "Nice job today" he says "eh you weren't too bad either I guess" I say elbowing him in the arm. He and I both laugh as we reach our apartment and go inside to get sleep for another long day tomorrow.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review if you can. I could really use some feedback, but please be kind.


	4. Later Four

(Four POV)

I wake up and notice Tris is still sleeping so I quietly get out of bed and hop in the shower. I get out and see that it's 8:00 so I should wake Tris up or she'll get mad that I woke her up so late. I walk out of the bathroom with just a towel on and go over to the bed. I hate waking her up in the middle of her sleep especially when she looks so peaceful.

"Hey wake up. Triiiis wake up its 8:10" I say "wha- what ugh why'd you wake me up I'm exhausted" she says "because it's almost time to go meet the initiates" I say "what! Tobias why didn't you wake me up earlier" she says running over to the bathroom slamming the door and turning on the shower. "yeah that's what I thought you were going to say" I say even though I don't think she can hear me.

"Tobias could you grab me some clothes from my closet" I hear Tris say from the bathroom "yeah one sec" I say getting her a random shirt and some pants from her closet I knock on the door then enter.

She's in just a towel blow drying her hair and putting her makeup on. When she's done I pull her hand gently turning her around and kiss her. She pulls away too fast and starts changing so I throw her over my shoulders and bring her to the bed so I'm just on top of her. Then I start kissing her again. "Tobias" she's says as she's laughing "I have to finish getting ready we can't be late!" She says. "Oh we can be as late as we want to be" I say as I kiss her on the neck. "No, we can't" she says trying to push me off of her "it's 8:25 if I don't get changed now their going to be there before us! I don't want to be late on the first day!" She says so I move off of her and she runs to finish changing in the bathroom.

She runs out of the bathroom putting her shoes on and grabbing her bag closing the door behind her. Two minutes later the door opens and her head pops out the side "come on will you" she says as I run over and close the door. We both run to the training room and we beat the transfers by about two minutes. Thank God. Tris would have killed me If they made it here before us.

"Today you will learn how to shoot a gun" she says but I forget what she's saying because I'm so distracted by how beautiful she is. I notice she's showing them how to hold a gun and she said something to me but I don't remember what she said. "Four!" She says "yea- yeah what's up" I say "I asked you to help pass out the guns" she says "right yeah" I say and we finish distributing the guns. I notice Vanessa keeps winking at me as I show Luke how to shoot properly. When I'm done I turn around and right in front of my face is Vanessa. "Could you show me how to shoot correctly you distracted me when Six was showing us" she tries to say in a seductive voice as she places her hand on my arm. I see Tris looking over and she looks like she's about to punch Vanessa. I think she heard what Vanessa said to me. I hope she's not angry at me. I push her hand off of me "Well maybe next time you should listen to Six when she's talking. Get back to your target and watch as Six shows Derek" I say.

We are almost done with training and the only ones who have directly hit the target are Derek, Amber, Luke, and Cody. "Initiates if you want to leave and go to lunch then you have to hit somewhere on the target" Tris says. I'm thinking there is no way they are all gunna hit it somewhere. It's been 20 minutes and all the initiates have hit the target and left for lunch except for Vanessa and Nicole. "Just go, and I should hope that your going to continue practicing on your own time if you expect to make it past stage one" they nod and walk towards the door.

Vanessa stops in front of me and whispers "wanna come to lunch with me?" "I could get you kicked out of dauntless just for trying to hit on an instructor, and I have a girlfriend so I'm not interested anyway... At all" I say "she doesn't have to know" she says as she pushes herself against me so I'm against the wall. I see Tris watching and she is furious "I think you should go to lunch now Vanessa" Tris says "Oh yeah right...Four just wanted some one on one time with me. See you later Four" she says as she winks at me "later Six" she says as she walks out the door to catch up with Nicole.

"What the hell was that?" Tris says

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please read and review, but be kind please. Hope you enjoyed :) **


	5. Instructor Six

**AN: Thanks to anyone who has given me a review! And yes there will be Candor or Dauntless in the chapters to come. Hope you enjoy :)**

(Tris POV)

"What the hell was that?" I say. Why didn't he push Vanessa off of himself? Does he actually like her ? I wouldn't be surprised she's pretty, and I'm well ...not how could I be mad at him for liking her.

"She just started touching me and shoved me against the wall I-" "you what? you weren't strong enough to push a little Erudite girl off of you?" I say. "Tris I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do okay I have no interest in her or really any girl that isn't you, okay ?" He says. I know I should believe him, and I do it's just hard to keep this a secret from the transfers and watch all the girls drool over him. "I know it's just hard because we can't do this.." I say as I press my lips against his and put my arms around his neck. He kisses me back and slips his hand under my shirt touching my bare back. "I know but if you really wanna tell them we can I just think it's easier if they don't know." He says "I know I think so too" I say as I have a sad look on my face. "hey we can do this-" he says as he kisses me "as much as you want" he kisses me again "right now" he says. And I smile knowing that he's all mine and I'm all his.

We start kissing hungrier, and hungrier for each other and before I know it his shirt is off and he is kissing my neck. He pulls me on top of the table so I'm sittings with my legs around his waist and he is standing. We continue to kiss and he slides my shirt over my head and throws it across the floor. I accidentally let out a moan hoping no one can hear us. "There are cameras... We shouldn't" I say as he's kissing me and I can barely catch my breath "well then let's give them a good show" he says as I smile. I reach to unbuckle his belt to take off his pants, but then we both hear someone walking down the hall, and the door isn't closed. We stop and he says "it's the initiates back for training" he hurries and puts his shirt back on and so do I. We act as if we were just talking the whole time and they buy it.

We continue the training and all of them including Nicole and Vanessa have hit the target. "Sadly" I say to myself. I mean why would I want someone here who tries to hit on my boyfriend knowing he has a girlfriend. What kind of a sick girl is okay with acting like such a-. I lose my train of though as Tobias starts talking. "Not bad for the first day guys get going and be here same time tomorrow. As I said if any of you are late them you will become faction less."

They all start to leave, but of course Vanessa stays behind and walks up to Tobias, but before she can touch him I step in front of her and say "I don't think that is very wise of you especially because someone is watching on those cameras" I say pointing to the security cameras "and if they see an initiate trying to hit on an instructor you could get kicked out as fast as hmm I don't know right now" I say as I push her towards the door and all the way out to the hall.

"Listen to me very clearly Four has a girlfriend and it's not very smart of you to try an-" I start saying but she interrupts me."no you listen to me okay I know you have a little crush on Four, and I wanna tell you right now that I think it's cute and all but he's not interested for obvious reasons" she says as she gestures to my face and my body "he likes me he's just playing hard to get so if you so much as try to get in my way one more time I just so might have to do something about it and it won't end pretty for you" she says giving me a dirty look and she tries to walk away but I grab her arm.

"I don't know how strong you think you are, but you will never be able to be stronger than me so go ahead try and do whatever you want, but I'm an instructor for a reason. Come near me again and I'll show you why I'm in charge and not you" I yell "Ok? Great. now go" I don't even give her the chance to speak as I go back into the training room and slam the doors shut.

"Wow not bad instructor Six" I hear someone say as I turn around

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Dauntless Cake

**AN: Thanks to anyone who's given me positive reviews! Here's another chapter hope you enjoy :) Please read and review!**

(Tris POV)

"Wow not bad instructor Six" I hear someone say as I turn around. It's Christina she must've came in through the other training room door. "Thanks I didn't think I did so bad myself" I say while smirking at her. Tobias walks over with a smile on his face. "I don't think she's going to be coming near me anytime soon" he jokes and we all laugh. "I hope not" I say as we leave the training room and head to the dining hall.

"Don't listen to anything she said" Christina whispers to me "Four likes you for a reason you know that" she says "yeah I know" I say smiling at her. I'm starting to think maybe we should tell the initiates about us I mean yeah they would talk and gossip more than ever, but I mean is it worse than what's already happened.

We make it to the dining hall and I see our friends sitting at the first table on the right. Our usual table. Tobias goes and gets us food while I sit at the table with Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Christina. When Christina sits down she kisses Will and he asks "what took you guys so long" Christina explains the whole story about what happened with Vanessa. They all laugh at Vanessa thinking she actually has a shot with Four because as they put it "he's totally in love with Tris" Marlene's words to be exact. Tobias heads over to the table and I see he got us spaghetti and a piece of cake. I'm not too hungry so I'll probably end up eating half of it, and giving the rest to him.

He sits down and Zeke says to Tobias " Four I heard what happened with Tr-Six" he says as he sees one of the initiates listening to our conversation. "you've got yourself one badass girlfriend" he says and Tobias looks at me and says "hell yeah I do" he leans in to kiss me, but I shove a piece of cake in his face and whisper "That's for letting Vanessa hold you against the wall earlier" he starts laughing and so does the entire table. "Yup. I deserved that" he says as I wipe the frosting off of his face.

"Hey that's still good frosting" Uriah says as he takes his finger and wipes it on Tobias' face licking the frosting off of his finger. "You did not just take your finger and lick the frosting of my face" Tobias says as the rest of the table is still grossed out about what Uriah just put in his mouth.

The whole table starts laughing as Tobias gets up and starts chasing Uriah out of the Cafeteria and down the hallway.

We all get up after we are finished eating and I go up to the kitchen to get an extra piece of cake for Tobias. We walk back to our apartments and say bye to each other before we go our separate ways. I open the door to mine and Tobias' apartment and all I hear is the shower running. I know he probably went into the shower to get the rest of the cake off of himself.

I walk inside the bathroom and say "hey you didn't come back" "yeah I know I just wanted to get this frosting off my face, sorry" he says. "It's okay I didn't miss you too much" I say jokingly and he laughs. "Can you get me a towel" he says nicely. "Yeah hold on" I say as I get a face towel from the bathroom closet. I pass it to him and he says "Tris I'm gunna need a bigger towel than this" he holds it up out of the shower door. "No you don't" I say laughing "alright fine then" he says as he holds the towel that's barely covering himself. I laugh so hard as I make my way out of the bathroom " yeah ha ha so funny" he says and even he can't contain his laughter.

He walks out with just his boxers on, smiles at me, and lies on the bed. I go to the kitchen to get him his cake and walk into the bedroom I say "hey I brought you back a piece of ca-" and before I can finish he practically runs out of the bed to get the cake and stuffs it in his mouth. "Thanks Tris" he says, but I can barely hear him say it because his mouth is full with cake. "Oh don't talk with your mouth full...and your welcome" I smile at him.

When he's done he goes and brushes his teeth speeding past me on my way out of the bathroom. I start to get ready for bed and then he comes and joins me. I go under the blankets and turn to the side. Then he puts his arms around me and says "Goodnight Tris". Then kisses me on the cheek "I love you" is all I hear him say before I fall too deep into sleep.


	7. Déjà vu

(Tobias POV)

I wake up and hear the shower is already running and I know it's Tris. What I don't know is how she woke up earlier than me. I hear the shower stop and the door opens a few minutes later "Morning" she says "Morning beautiful" I say back causing her to blush. She grabs her clothes and goes back in the bathroom to change. I check the clock and it's 8:20 "Tris" I yell "yeah" She asks "why didn't you wake me we have training in 10" I say "you were just so peaceful" she says mocking me. I laugh knowing that that's what I always say to her when I don't wake her up in the morning. I run into the bathroom to take a shower and Tris is almost done with her makeup.

I hurry up and finish with my shower and change into my training clothes. I walk out of the bathroom and Tris is watching TV waiting for me on the couch. As soon as she sees me she turns the TV off and says "come on we're gunna be late". We both run out and I close the door. We make it to the training room, but the initiates are already there.

"Today we are going to be throwing knives!" Tris says in her instructor voice. She says she doesn't have one, but she does it's more harsh than her normal voice.

"Everyone grab three knives and stand at your targets" she says "now me and Four are going to give you a demonstration on how to stand and how to hold your knife when you throw it." She continues. It's weird hearing her call me by my nickname I like it when she calls me by my real one. Tobias.

I grab three knives and stand in front of one of the targets.

"Wait wait wait" says Erin. Great yet another initiate that can't just keep his mouth shut. "your going to throw knives at her?" He says almost in disgust. I hear Vanessa say "great maybe he'll accidentally poke her eye out" I wanna punch her in the face right about now. "Yup. Don't worry I'm not that bad" I say winking at Tris. She smiles back at me and nods to say it's okay to start throwing them.

"This one is going right next to her right shoulder" I throw and it hits exactly where I wanted it to. All the initiates gasp and make various cheering noises. But I don't notice them I only notice the smile on Tris' face. "Now this one is going right above her head" I aim and throw it right above her just nearly missing. The initiates look scared and of course I am enjoying every minute of it. "Now this one is going to Cut her ear just slightly" I say "what?! Your going to cut her ear" again Erin is speaking unnecessarily "yup" I say "don't worry Six can handle it" Luke says and I wonder if there's another meaning behind what he is saying. How would he know what she can handle he doesn't even know her. "Shut up everyone and watch" I say as I throw the knife just hitting the tip of her ear.

She holds her ear to keep it from bleeding, and I immediately hate myself for hurting her even though I know she can handle it. "Deja vu huh" Tris says "I know" I say smiling at her. "What are you talking about? Have you thrown knives at her before?" Alex asks "yeah I have" I say "why?" She asks. I'm about to tell her to shut her mouth, but Tris beats me to it and says "During initiation he had to throw knives at me and he hit my ear then too" "why?" Alex asking yet another question. "Less questions more throwing" I say

Training is almost over and the only ones who have hit the center of the target are Derek, Amber, Cody, and surprisingly Nicole. I didn't think she was capable at hitting a target on purpose based on her performance with the guns. The rest if them hit the target, but not in the center. They are all doing pretty good at this.

"Alright, that's lunch good job today guys" Tris says pointing towards the hallway for them to leave.

I'm about to say something to Tris, but before I can Zeke comes running down the hall screaming "PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT...NO INITIATES PLEASE!"

**AN: So the next chapter will have Candor or Dauntless in it ! Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions on what we should have them do. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed :) **


	8. Candor or Dauntless

(Tris POV)

After all the initiates leave I look at Tobias, and he looks like he was about to say something but before he could "Party at my place tonight...no initiates please" Zeke exclaims. Of course Zeke is throwing a party for no apparent reason. I'm about to say something to Tobias, but Zeke comes in "You guys are coming to my party tonight right" he asks "it starts at 7:30" he says "yeah we'll be there" I say as I look at Tobias and he nods in agreement.

"So do you think that this party is going to actually be fun or is it just going to be one of those parties where Uriah gets drunk, and we have to clean the place for him the next morning because he's too hungover to clean it by himself." I ask Tobias who is also laughing. "Yeah probably the second one" he says and I laugh again.

We are still cleaning up from training today and it's almost time for Zekes party so we rush back to the apartment and change.

We make it just in time for the party as it's starting and the door is open already so we don't even have to knock. We walk inside and there is Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Tobias, myself, and Zeke of course. Some initiates tried to get by as members, but obviously we recognized them and Zeke kicked them out.

"Candor or Dauntless time" says Zeke "if you don't know how to play well too bad I don't care" he says and I'm pretty sure he is already drunk. "I'm going first" Zeke exclaims. "Four Candor or Dauntless" Zeke says "Dauntless" Tobias says "I dare you to grab the prettiest girl in the room and have her sit on your lap for the rest of the game" Zeke says "easy" Tobias says as he pulls me onto his lap and kisses my cheek.

"Alright Uriah Candor or Dauntless" Tobias asks Uriah "Dauntless Duh" Uriah says "I dare you to kiss any girl in the room, but it can't be Marlene" Tobias says and Uriah comes over to me and kisses me on the mouth for what seems like forever. I push him off, wipe the Uriah off my lips and say "ehhh gross Uriah" "Dude I didn't mean my girlfriend" Tobias says and he kinda sounds angry "well you said I couldn't kiss my girlfriend so the second best thing was yours" Uriah says laughing and so is everyone else except for Christina.

"Hey what about me" she asks "eh your alright I guess" Uriah says "Dude she's the prettiest one here" exclaims Will "aww thanks babe" Christina says and everyone is still laughing.

"All right all right Tris Candor or Dauntless" Uriah asks me "Candor" I say "Pansycake" Uriah exclaims "oh shut up" says Christina "Whatever it's true" Uriah says "okay what is one of Fours fears" Uriah asks me and I can feel Tobias tense up. I take off my black jacket revealing my red crop top. Tobias then kisses me and I kiss him back. "Get a room" Zeke yells "yeah whatever" I say

"Zeke Candor or Dauntless" I ask him "Dauntless I'm not afraid of you" Zeke says "alright then I dare you to...kiss will" I say "What no way" says Will, but Zeke has already pressed his lips against his. "Yup I am definitely scarred for life" says Will and we all laugh "hey it's only because I'm drunk and I probably won't remember any of this in the morning" Zeke says

"Hey you wanna get out of here soon" Tobias whispers to me "sure if you want to" I say to him back "we can stay a few more rounds then we'll leave is that okay" he asks me "yeahs that's fine" I say whispering to him

It's been a few of more rounds and Tobias is in his boxers, Christina is in her underwear, Zeke still has all of his clothes on, I'm only wearing my skirt and my bra, Marlene is in only her underwear, Uriah is in his boxers, and Will still has all his clothes on.

"Alright guys I think we are going to leave now" I say to everyone "Zeke this was actually a fun party" I say as I get up and head to the door. I put my jacket on and Tobias just puts his pants on because our apartment is only a couple of doors down. "Bye guys" I say to everyone they all say bye and wave as we leave.

All I remember is Tobias carrying me back to the apartment after that because I was so tired.

**AN: Big thanks to everyone who has given me positive reviews (which is everyone who gave me a review). Hope you enjoyed the Candor or Dauntless if you want more leave a comment with what you would like and I'll definitely take it into consideration. Hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come tomorrow :)**


	9. Muffins and Hot Chocolate

**AN: Loving all the positive reviews I'm getting they actually mean a lot so thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

(Tobias POV)

*beep beep beep beep*

Tris wakes and I hear her hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. This is the first time we've actually woken up to the alarm. We usually just ignore it and go back to sleep. "Morning" I hear Tris say with her eyes barely open "Good morning beautiful" I say to her and she smiles at me kissing my until the alarm goes off again and startles both of us.

I press the snooze button again and continue kissing Tris until she says "ugh we have to go tell the initiates that their ranks will be posted today and that they have the day off" but I barely listen because I'm lost kissing her on the neck. "I'm serious Tobias come on" she says laughing and so am I. "Alright" I say getting off of her so she can go take a shower.

I hear her turning on the shower and go to grab us so me breakfast. I go to the cafeteria and there is almost no one there. Dauntless are lazy and don't usually wake up this early so that's probably why. I go to the kitchen and grab a couple of muffins and a hot chocolate for Tris. I grab myself a coffee and head back to the apartment. I open the door and head to the bedroom. Tris is already ready so I hand her the food so I can take a shower.

"I love you" she yells just before I turn on the shower or I wouldn't have been able to hear her "I love you too" I yell back. I hurry and take my shower and change so that we can show the initiates their ranks.

I get out of the shower and hurry to finish my muffin. I grab the black board with the ranks on them, and Tris is standing by the door waiting for me.I run over to kiss her, but she moves and opens the door "we're late" she says. I run after her so that I'm in front of her "not late enough to do this" I say before I grab her and kiss her like I never want to stop. "I love you" I say "I love you more" she says "not possible" I say smiling at her and she smiles at me back

We get to the training room and Christina and Uriah are already there, but the initiates aren't yet. "Your late" Christina says "no we're not" I say "whatever where are your ranks" Uriah asks "right-" I say pulling the blackboard off the ground "here" I say showing it to them.

The initiates start coming in and we turn around our boards. Two transfer initiates will be leaving us and 3 dauntless born also. "Sorry Kayla, John, Beth, jack, and Vanessa" me, Tris, Christina, and Uriah all say at the same time.

TRANSFERS

1. Derek 10

2. Luke 10

3. Amber 9

4. Erin 8

5. Cody 7

6. Alex 7

7. Nicole 6

8. Vanessa 6

9. Kayla 4

DAUNTLESS BORNS

1. Mary 10

2. Brittany 9

3. Jen 9

4. James 8

5. Michael 7

6. Gabriella 7

7. William 6

8. Jack 5

9. Beth 5

10. John 4

Together

1. Mary

2. Derek

3. Luke

4. Brittany

5. Amber

6. Jen

7. Erin

8. James

9. Cody

10. Michael

11. Gabriella

12: Alex

13. Nicole

14. William

"Great Job to the rest of you" Tris exclaims. I see Vanessa get around the crowd and while Tris isn't watching her she punches her in the face. I'm too late to stop her so I just help Tris up "that's what you get for trying to come between me and Four" Vanessa says "we aren't together" I say, but before I can do anything Tris is up and she punches Vanessa right in the face so hard she's unconscious. Me, Christina, and Uriah laugh, but Tris doesn't because if she does she says her face hurts.

Uriah brings Vanessa to the infirmary and tells Nicole to pack up Vanessa's things for her. Then me and Tris walk back to our apartment to get ready for training the initiates to fight tomorrow.


	10. Stage 2

**Heres another chapter guys hope you enjoy :)**

(Tris POV)

I wake up the next morning and Tobias is sitting on the couch watching tv. I get up to go to the bathroom and I don't think Tobias heard me because he would have said good morning. I take a shower, change, and put on makeup. I am wearing black skinny jeans, with a black tank top, and black combat boots. I wore more training gear since we are teaching the initiates how to fight today. I walk out of the bathroom and walk over to Tobias on the couch who is surprised to see me ready to go to the training room.

"When did you get up" he asks "a while ago" I say in response "oh I didn't even hear you or I would have gone and grabbed you some breakfast from the cafeteria" he says. He's so sweet "no it's okay I'm not hungry right now I'm too tried for food" I say as I laugh and he laughs too.

We leave and walk towards the training room "ready for today" he asks me knowing this is probably my least favorite part of training considering what happened with me during my initiation with Peter. "Yeah I think these guys are pretty tough so I don't think we will have a problem with any of them" I say hoping that what I'm saying is actually true and that none of them try to kill one another "yeah I guess" Tobias says as we walk through the door together

We are almost done setting up everything with the mats and the punching bags. Tobias is putting the last punching bag in place when I come up behind up him and make him fall. I start running because I know he is going to get me back so I go into the ring and he follows.

I see the initiates come and and so does Tobias. We give each other a look and he knows what I'm trying to say. We are going to demonstrate to them what they are going to be doing to each other. So he punches me In the face, and I knee him in the gut twice. He falls to the floor then gets back up elbows me in the rib. Then trips me so I fall to the floor and he reaches his hand out to help me up, but instead I pull him down with me and we both laugh.

We hear clapping from all the initiates and I bow to them just to make a little joke. Tobias shows them how they should practice hitting the punching bags, and I give pointers to them specifically the smaller ones like me. I give them similar tips like using your elbows and knees during a fight. Or getting in the first couple of punches to help them when they fight tomorrow.

Me and Tobias decide on the pairs and we decide on the following. Since there is an odd number of initiates we decide to let Nicole sit on the side lines tomorrow and observe because we know she will probably be the weakest at fighting considering her past performance.

MATCHES

Derek vs. Luke

Amber vs. Alex

Erin vs. Cody

Nicole vs.

"Good luck to you all! Tomorrow you will be evaluated and your ranks will come out the following day" Tobias says "we will again decide who gets cut and move onto the last and final stage" I say. They all leave and me and Tobias finish cleaning up and head back to our apartment. We go inside and we both just fall right asleep because we were so exhausted and we didn't even change out of our training clothes.


	11. Sleeping In

**AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday I've been really busy lately. Thank you everyone for all the great reviews! And please continue to read and give positive feedback. I listen to all of the comments so if you guys have any ideas for the upcoming chapters I will definitely listen to them. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

(Tobias POV)

I wake up and don't hear anything. Of course Tris is probably still sleeping so I reach my arm over to go over her waist, but no one is there. I open my eyes and see that she isn't in the bed or in the apartment. I look on the kitchen counter and found a note that says:

Morning,

I didn't want to wake you I know you were tired from last night. I'm in the training room with the initiates. You can take the day off if you want you'll probably be sleeping for most of the day anyway.

I love you xoxo

Tris

She's training the initiates? I ask myself. But it's fighting day today I have to go and check on her and the initiates just to observe their fighting skill. I hop in the shower then change and quickly run down the hall to the training room. I look through the window and see that this is the last fight. It's between Erin and Cody and it seems like Cody is winning. I watch Tris for a second as she observes the two and jots down notes on a piece of paper. Erin concedes after Cody almost knocks him out cold and that's when I walk into the room.

"Well done Cody" I say as I walk into the room clapping my hands. I see Tris is looking at me confused like she didn't know I was going to show up or something. So I walk up to her and say "hey what's wrong?" "Nothing I just wasn't expecting to see you I thought you'd be sleeping In all day" she says. I knew it. She looks disappointed to see me. Maybe she didn't want me to show up today for some reason.

"Alright guys so the winners for the matches today are Luke, Amber, and Cody. Here are the match ups for tomorrow.

MATCHES

1. Luke vs. Cody

2. Amber vs. Nicole

3. Erin vs. Derek

Alex vs.

"Nicole you should come especially prepared because you haven't had any practice fighting with someone so that's definitely a disadvantage." Tris says "Um..okay..alright" Nicole says. She seems kinda nervous around Tris like she's scared she's going to say something wrong.

They all start to leave and Nicole comes up to me and says "Hey could you maybe put in a good word for me with Six" she continues "I think she may not like me and I don't want to be faction less by the end of stage two...that's depressing" she finishes "I think it's ridiculous how you think Six would base her rankings on something so immature like whether or not you think she likes you. You are ranked on your fighting skills not your like ability skills, and let's not forget she's not the only instructor here" I say "right, sorry" Nicole says "just leave" I say.

"What was that all about" I hear Tris say from the other side of the room. "Why didn't you want me coming to train the initiates today? I mean did I do something to make you angry or something" I ask Tris "wha- what I did want you to come to training today I just thought since you were tired yesterday, and didn't get much sleep last night that you'd appreciate the day off...I guess not" she says "oh...sorry Tris it just seemed like you didn't want me here today, but I should know better than that" I say laughing "who wouldn't want me around them all day long" I say smiling at her.

She starts laughing and I walk over to her and kiss her passionately, but then she pulls away to get the black boards that have the matches on them. "So who did good today" I ask her "Well Luke, Amber, and Cody of course because they won, but overall none if them did half bad" she says "Well I think we may have a different outcome tomorrow with Nicole training and all" I say.

We both laugh and finish cleaning up in the training room.

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter guys and also for all the positive reviews. Also, I was curious to see which POV you like better Tobias or Tris? Thanks :)**


	12. Wasn't expecting that

**AN: I really wanted to post another chapter before the day was up even though it's really late so here you go. Also, a HUGE thanks to all the people who read the story and review it! It means a lot that you guys are enjoying the story so I hope you enjoy :)**

(Tris POV)

I wake up and hear the shower running. I check the time and it's almost 8:15 so I get up and bang on the bathroom door. "Tobias I need to take a shower and we only have 15 minutes before training!" I yell. "Alright alright I'm done I'm done" he says yelling through the door. He opens the door and walks out with just a towel on. "Morning beautiful" he says to me on his way to the closet to grab some clothes. "Morning" I say as I close the door to the bathroom and quickly take a shower.

I come out and Tobias is laying on the side of the bed waiting for me. "Took you long enough" he says jokingly. "Yeah yeah let's go" I say walking towards the door. I put my shoes on and grab my bag. Then we start running towards the training room. "Beat you again!" I say to him "we weren't even racing" he says. "We're always racing" I say smiling at him. Then he pulls me in for a kiss and I put my arms around his neck as he puts his hand on my waist.

We make our way inside and Luke and Cody are already in position to start fighting. At first they just circle each other around the ring waiting for the other to make the first move, but then I see Luke get impatient and throws the first punch at Cody. It catches him off guard and he stumbles backwards a little bit. He soon recovers and darts towards Luke knocking him to the floor. Luke gets back up and tries to knee him in the stomach, but Cody sees this coming and grabs his foot from underneath him causing him to fall hard on his back. Cody then continues to kick him on the side and punches him in the face. Luke quickly concedes after not being able to fight back. Cody helps him up and Luke soon recovers.

I feel bad for putting those two together because I know they became good friends with one another. It must be hard to have to fight your friend until they can't continue anymore. I'm lucky I never had to fight someone I was friends with back during my initiation.

"Next up Amber and Nicole" I hear Tobias yell as they step into the ring.

Nicole ends up winning using Ambers strategies from yesterday against her. I guess she really used her lack of a partner as an advantage yesterday. "I have to say I wasn't expecting that" Tobias says with a stunned look on his face after Nicole won.

The fights continue with Erin and Derek and Derek wins. I think he picked up a few things from Luke during their fight yesterday. I'm glad some of them are learning from their mistakes during their fights and are using it to better their fighting skills. "That's it for today guys your ranks will be up first thing tomorrow" I say "be ready tomorrow night at 7:30 at the train and don't be late or- well you know the rest" Tobias says "and there is no training tomorrow" I say

They start getting up to leave and then Luke comes up to me and says "you looked good today Six" then winks at me. "Well you didn't, and you better hope that you beating Derek yesterday helped your rank enough to keep you in Dauntless" I say in a threatening voice. "I think this will help better my rank even more" he says as he puts his lips on mine. I'm about to push him off of me when Tobias pulls the back of his shirt and punches him in the face.

"Don't you ever touch another instructor like that again or you can consider your self faction less" Tobias says to Luke "get the hell out of here" he finishes.


	13. Go Four! Nice Six!

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I have so much work to do over the summer and school is starting again soon so I'm just really busy. Will be posting more for those who have been asking, and thank you so so so much for all the nice reviews I really enjoy reading them. Please keep reviewing it helps motivate me to write more for you guys. Hope you enjoy thins chapter! :)**

(Tobias POV)

"get the hell out of here" I say. Did he really just kiss MY girlfriend right in front of me. Then again he doesn't even know that me and Tris are dating. This just confirms the fact that we should tell the initiates about us.

"I'm so sorry Tobias. I had no idea he was going to do that. I was just about to push him off and then yo-" she says "Tris, I know it's okay. I know that you would never do that" I say "especially not with that kid"' I continue and she laughs. "So your not mad then" she asks "of course not" I say as I lean in to kiss her. She kisses me back and before I even realized we are lying down on the fighting mat. I start kissing her neck and she starts reaching for my shirt. I start to get impatient so I pull the shirt over my head myself and throw it to the side. I pull her shirt off of her and we start kissing even heavier.

NEXT MORNING

(Tris POV)

It's 8:50 so Tobias and I are in the training room waiting for the initiates to show up. We don't have to set up anything because there is not training today.

"You think Luke will try something again" Tobias asks me "he better not" I say just talking about Luke seems to get Tobias angry and I can't blame him. "Hey if he does you can always just punch him again" I say joking...kind of. He laughs a little then kisses me and I kiss him back. Before I could even realize my legs are wrapped around his waist and we are kissing each other so passionately. Like we never want to be separated again. Tobias takes his shirt off and we kiss even more.

"Go Four!" I hear "Woohoo" and "Nice Six" oh my Gosh the initiates are here I think to myself, and realize I'm still wrapped around Tobias. I jump off of him and he puts his shirt back on. "That's why he punched you" I hear Cody say to Luke. Luke must've told the other initiates what happened. Nicole looks angry and the others are just stunned.

I see Uriah and Christina come through the door just as Tobias starts to speak bringing there ranks to the front of the room for the Dauntless Borns

"Alright today we won't be having training, but tomorrow we are going to start stage three. Now here are your ranks for stage two" Tobias says

TRANSFERS

1. Cody 10

2. Luke 8

3. Nicole 6

4. Derek 6

5. Amber 5

6. Alex 4

7. Erin 4

DAUNTLESS BORNS

1. James 10

2. Brittany 10

3. William 8

4. Gabriella 8

5. Mary 7

6. Michael 5

7. Jen 4

"Sorry Erin, Jen, Alex, and Michael" Tobias says "you have until the end of the day to pack up your things and leave the compound" Uriah says. I see Alex and Jen start to cry and I feel horrible and I wish we didn't have to cut people.

TOGETHER

1. Cody

2. James

3. Brittany

4. Luke

5. William

6. Gabriella

7. Mary

8. Nicole

9. Derek

10. Amber

"Congratulations to all those who have made it this far! Remember to be at the train tonight at 7:30 and don't be late" Tobias says "the train waits for no one" Uriah says


	14. Capture the flag

**AN: Hey guys I'm posting 2 chapters today because I haven't posted in such a long time! Leave a review please if you enjoy or have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

(Tris POV)

It's almost 7:00 and Tobias and I just finished hanging out with Christina and Will at their apartment. We are heading back to our own apartment to quickly change for Capture the flag.

We reach our apartment and we put on flexible clothes since we are going to be running basically the whole night.

"Ready?" I ask Tobias "yup let's go" he says. I don't know who we are going to pick for our team, but I think we are going to use the strategy Tobias used back for my initiation. Picking the smaller and faster people rather than the bigger and slower people. Hopefully Christina and Uriah never caught on to his strategy during our initiation.

We walk out the door and to the train where we see the initiates waiting for us. We were about to say something, but we start running because the train is coming and we definitely can't miss it. I get in the train before Tobias which surprises me because he usually gets in before me and helps me inside.

Some of the dauntless born made it onto our car only because they've had more experience with getting on the trains unlike the transfers. We were hoping no one would come into our train car because we wanted to be alone , but at least Luke and Nicole aren't here.

We are almost there and Tobias helps me up off my feet because we were sitting against the trains walls.

"Capture the flag is one of the few Dauntless traditions that I actually enjoy" Tobias says "and tonight that tradition is going to continue with this years initiates" I say "you will be split into two teams chosen by me, Six, Christina, and Uriah" Tobias says."We pick first" Uriah says referring to him and Christina. "Fine" I say "let's start with the Dauntless Borns" Uriah says obviously favoriting the initiates he's training. We go back and forth picking Dauntless borns then the transfers.

"James" he says

"Mary" I say

"Brittany" he says

"Gabriella" I say

"William" he says

"Cody" I say

"Luke" he says. Thank goodness Luke isn't on our team

"Amber" I say

"Nicole" he says

"Derek" I say

Tobias and I end up with Mary, Gabriella, Cody, Amber, and Derek. Which I am happy with we are definitely going to beat them.

Tobias and my group get to get off the train first and most of our initiates caught their landing when they jumped off. I'm impressed because I remember during my initiation when we jumped off the train for capture the flag the only ones who stuck the landing were myself, Peter, Will, and Marlene.

"Huddle up guys" I yell because they are talking to one another and having side conversations. "So what's your plan" Tobias says. I love how he lets them make the decisions for themselves instead of just telling them what to do. He let's them figure it out that way they actually learn something from this experience...while still having fun.


	15. Pink Belt

**AN : Thanks to everyone who's been giving me such positive reviews I love reading them! Also huge thanks to all the suggestions I listen to everyones ideas, and I've actually incorporated some of them into the chapters! Don't hesitate to leave an idea or even PM me I check my messages daily so I will be sure to read and respond. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

(Tris POV)

"We should wait for the other team to come and find us then attack" Amber says "that would never work...the highest raked initiates are on the other team" Cody says as he gives Tobias a death stare " we should try to find their flag then attack them while a couple people grab the flag" Cody says.

I'm surprised at Cody's strategy because it's exactly like what mine and. Tobias' was during my initiation.

"Yeah I like that idea" Mary says "yeah.. It's alright" Amber says. "Alright now how do you exactly plan on finding the flag" Tobias asks "I say we pair up and try to find the flag, and in ten minutes we meet up back here if we've found anything" Gabriella says "great!" I say as everyone pairs up with someone. Nicole tries to pair up with Tobias, but before she can even ask my lips are against his. She scoffs and realizes she doesn't have a partner so she walks off on her own.

Me and Tobias already know where we are going.. The Ferris wheel. I love the Ferris wheel because it's the first time Tobias really let me in and revealed something about himself. When he told me he was afraid of heights something in me knew I could trust him.

"Here we are again" Tobias says as he starts climbing the ladder. I'm about to start climbing but I realize I still have my paintball gun attached to myself and run to the tree near the Ferris wheel where Tobias put his. I hear someone behind me, but before I could turn around something knocks me on my head and all I see is black.

I slowly wake up and see that I'm tied to a tree very poorly with a girly pink belt. "What the hell" I say and I don't even know where someone would find a pink belt in dauntless.

I see someone coming out of the trees and it's Nicole. I quickly break the poorly tied pink belt from my arms and before I can even say anything she bolts into the bushes. I hear her and come behind her. "what the hell did you think you were doing" I ask her as I'm holding the collar of her jacket in my fists.

She's about to answer but I release her and punch her in the face. She tries to get up and I'm about to punch her again, but someone holds me back. Tobias. "What are you doing Six" he asks me. "She knocked me unconscious then kidnapped me to do god knows what" I say to him and I see the anger rise in his face. He got about as angry as I was, but before either of us could do anything the rest of our team comes up to us and tells us they found where the flag was.

They help her up not even asking what happened. It doesn't look like any of them really wanna know. "We know where the other teams flag is" Cody says.

**AN: I know this was a short chapter Nettie it will be longer I promise! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it**


	16. That's my Girl

**AN: This goes out to Fangirl461046 because it appears my last chapter was too short ;) and to answer your question I just didn't think the title matched the story so I changed it. Also, I added some drama between one of the initiates and FourTris for you guys.****Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

(Tobias POV)

I'm glad Tris told the initiates they will have two days off. That means me and her get more time together...finally.

I see her start to wake up and lightly press my lips against hers and she kisses me. "Morning" she says as I kiss her back. "Morning to you too" I say as she lays on top of my chest. "What are we doing today?" She asks me and I ignore the question continuing playing with her hair. She knows I just want to lay here with her and not have to worry about anything else."Are we gunna go to Zekes party tonight" she asks me. "He's having another party?" I ask her. "yup at 8 he wants to play Candor or Dauntless again" she says. I don't really want to go to Zekes party and I know Tris doesn't want to either but, he'd kill us if we didn't go.

"Yeah I guess we could go" I say then I start to kiss her again. I love kissing her and I love waking up next to her knowing she's all mine. She suddenly breaks the kiss and says "Alright well I'm hungry let's go". She gets up, grabs some clothes, and goes over to the bathroom to get ready. I get my stuff so I can get ready too. I wear a simple back t-shirt with jeans.

(Tris POV)

I go into the bathroom and change into black skinny jeans with a black laced top. We aren't training today so I can wear dressier clothes. I hear Tobias getting ready and I leave the bathroom. When I come out of the bathroom he is still changing and I grab my bag.

"Ready?" I ask "yup" he says as he finishes putting on his other shoe. We walk out the door and run to the cafeteria. We open the door and head to our table with all of our friends already there.

"Finally we thought Four was going to keep you forever" Christina says as she winks at me and gives a look to everyone at the table. "Hey she's my girlfriend I can 'keep her' for however long I want" he says in a stern voice. "I was just kidding jeez" Christiana says as she continues eating her food.

We finished our food and Tobias went to the kitchen to go get some more cake to bring back to our apartment while I start walking back. As I walk out the door Cody walks over to me and asks "can I ask you a question?" "Um..sure" I say in response. He looks down at the floor as we walk and he looks kinda embarrassed. "Do you like me?" He asks and I'm immediately shocked. What is he talking about.

"Not like that I know you're with Four I just mean as a person...do you think I'm a good person" he says and I'm still shocked that he's asking me this I thought he hated me as a person and an instructor. "Okay I know I wasn't the best person at the beginning of training but, that's just because I was nervous and-" I cut him off "Cody you are a good person I just think you have a difficult time showing it sometimes" I say and smile at him. He returns the smile and gives me a hug. Wow weird the only person who I've ever really had physical contact with are Four, Christina, and the occasional Uriah hug. "Thanks" he whispers in my ear. "Any time" he smiles but, then suddenly his emotion changes. He has fear written all over.

I turn around to see what he's looking at and I see that it's Tobias. Oh great this can't be good.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing for those who want more chapters! :)**


	17. This can't be good

**AN: This goes out to Fangirl461046 because it appears my last chapter was too short ;) and to answer your question I just didn't think the title matched the story so I changed it. Also, I added some drama between one of the initiates and FourTris for you guys.****Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

(Four POV)

I'm glad Tris told the initiates they will have two days off. That means me and her get more time together...finally.

I see her start to wake up and lightly press my lips against hers and she kisses me. "Morning" she says as I kiss her back. "Morning to you too" I say as she lays on top of my chest. "What are we doing today?" She asks me and I ignore the question continuing playing with her hair. She knows I just want to lay here with her and not have to worry about anything else."Are we gunna go to Zekes party tonight" she asks me. "He's having another party?" I ask her. "yup at 8 he wants to play Candor or Dauntless again" she says. I don't really want to go to Zekes party and I know Tris doesn't want to either but, he'd kill us if we didn't go.

"Yeah I guess we could go" I say then I start to kiss her again. I love kissing her and I love waking up next to her knowing she's all mine. She suddenly breaks the kiss and says "Alright well I'm hungry let's go". She gets up, grabs some clothes, and goes over to the bathroom to get ready. I get my stuff so I can get ready too. I wear a simple back t-shirt with jeans.

(Tris POV)

I go into the bathroom and change into black skinny jeans with a black laced top. We aren't training today so I can wear dressier clothes. I hear Tobias getting ready and I leave the bathroom. When I come out of the bathroom he is still changing and I grab my bag.

"Ready?" I ask "yup" he says as he finishes putting on his other shoe. We walk out the door and run to the cafeteria. We open the door and head to our table with all of our friends already there.

"Finally we thought Four was going to keep you forever" Christina says as she winks at me and gives a look to everyone at the table. "Hey she's my girlfriend I can 'keep her' for however long I want" he says in a stern voice. "I was just kidding jeez" Christiana says as she continues eating her food.

We finished our food and Tobias went to the kitchen to go get some more cake to bring back to our apartment while I start walking back. As I walk out the door Cody walks over to me and asks "can I ask you a question?" "Um..sure" I say in response. He looks down at the floor as we walk and he looks kinda embarrassed. "Do you like me?" He asks and I'm immediately shocked. What is he talking about.

"Not like that I know you're with Four I just mean as a person...do you think I'm a good person" he says and I'm still shocked that he's asking me this I thought he hated me as a person and an instructor. "Okay I know I wasn't the best person at the beginning of training but, that's just because I was nervous and-" I cut him off "Cody you are a good person I just think you have a difficult time showing it sometimes" I say and smile at him. He returns the smile and gives me a hug. Wow weird the only person who I've ever really had physical contact with are Four, Christina, and the occasional Uriah hug. "Thanks" he whispers in my ear. "Any time" he smiles but, then suddenly his emotion changes. He has fear written all over.

I turn around to see what he's looking at and I see that it's Tobias. Oh great this can't be good.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing for those who want more chapters! :)**


	18. Jealous much

**AN: Can't express what all these positive reviews mean to me! So next chapter is going to have Candor or Dauntless of course! What type of truths and dares do you want to have happen? Also, is there anything specific do you want to happen at the party?**

(Four POV)

I finish getting the cake and run out the door to try to catch up with Tris but, when I turn the corner I see her with someone. I try to make out who it is and I get angrier as I continue walking forward. I know who it is...it's Cody. That annoying initiate who made fun of me and Tris' names on the first day of training. I continue walking over trying to act casual but, then I see them hug.

to Something inside of me just wants to rip him apart. Then I realize am I jealous? I ask myself. No, I know that Tris would never like someone like that I know that she only loves me. It seems like it's been forever but, he finally let's go of Tris and then he sees me. I try to put on the scariest face I can to make him go away but, he stays next to Tris.

I walk up to them and say "What do you think you're doing initiate? We don't have training for another two days. Why are you talking to Six." "Look I was just talking to her no need to get all jealous" he says putting his hands up in surrender and I immediately tense up. I'm not jealous. "I think it would be wise if you just left now" I say to him ignoring his comment he made about me being jealous. Maybe I am jealous.

"Four he was just-" Tris starts to speak but, Cody interrupts her of course "I was just leaving" he says as he smiles at her and she smiles back. What the heck were they doing before I came and saw them. Cody walks away and Tris looks at me giving me an annoyed look. I know this look and I know she's upset with me but, why? What did I do?

"What was that To-Four" she says and I quickly realize she said my nickname because there are people walking in and out of the cafeteria down this hallway. "What do you mean 'what was that' and why were you hugging him I thought you didn't like him" I say "yeah I don't or didn't but, that's not the question Four" she says and I can tell she's getting irritated with me. "I thought he was trying to hit on you or something and I seemed to have been right considering the looks you two were sharing" I say and I look down as I say it because...well I don't know.

"He wasn't hitting on me Four he asked me a question that's all. Then he gave me a hug...well until you came anyways" she says and the way she says 'you' she spit it out like I was nothing. Like me coming actually annoyed her because she was with Cody. "Hey I just wanted to make sure you were okay" I say kinda feeling guilty because she looks innocent. Maybe there really was really nothing going on like she said.

"Well I'm okay" she says "you know I can take care of myself Four" and this time she doesn't say my name like it means nothing she says it softer. "I know you can I just...never want to have to see you like I saw you the day Peter attacked you. It killed me" I say and she smiles at me.

"I know Tobias" she says my name so quietly I could barely hear her and I immediately smile when I hear my name. I think about the first time she said my name and how thankful I am that she transferred. I don't know where I would be without her. "It's fine I know you were just jealouus" she says and starts giggling. "Hey I can't be jealous?" I say "no, you can be jealous if you realllly want" she says sarcastically and we both laugh.

We walk back to our apartment and lay on our bed. I wake up and don't even remember myself falling asleep. I sit up and look through the door and see Tris on the couch watching TV. She looks bored and she was probably waiting for me to wake up because she didn't want to interrupt my sleep. Could this girl be any more selfless. I smile and get up really quietly to sneak up behind the couch. Im quiet enough and kiss her on the head. She turns around and sees me.

"when did you wake up?" She asks "just a couple minutes ago" I say laughing a little and seating myself right next to her on the couch. Does she think I've been up for like and hour and just didn't acknowledge her? "What's so funny" she says "Nothing your just beautiful" I say "yeah yeah well your 'beautiful' girlfriend needs to get her boyfriends butt out the door because we are already late for Zekes party" She says. I change quickly then we leave and walk to Zekes apartment.

AN: Keep reviewing and you'll get more chapters! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys. Thanks for reading :)REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	19. Oh Uriah

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews I love her paring the feedback it makes my writing better! Also, I did try to incorporate the ideas that you PM'd me about and left comments about so hope you enjoy :)**

(Tris POV)

We finally arrive to Zekes party and me and Tobias just stand there looking at Zekes door. We both know that once we go in we have to be all smiley and in the party mood. When in reality we both just want to be home together. "Ready?" Tobias asks me letting out a sigh. "Nope" I say and I feel a slight tap on the shoulder so I turn around. It's Cody he must be going to the party too. Since when does Zeke let initiates to his parties?

"Hey Cody" I say giving him a smile I know he's a good person he just needs to know how to control his emotions. "Is this where the party is?" He asks sarcastically as he yells over the music coming from the apartment. "Let's go" I hear Tobias say to me and I know why he wants to go. He doesn't want me talking to Cody. "Alright see ya in there" I say to Cody. "Yeah see ya" he says in response.

I feel Tobias' mood change just after me and Cody's conversation, but I don't know if he's upset or not. He shouldn't be we've been over this before...just today actually. We walk into the apartment and of course it's this crazy color explosion right when you enter the door.

"You okay" I ask him "yeah, fine" he says back to me and I don't think he's mad I think he's sad. So I pull him to the corner and look at him. "Whats wrong? You know there's nothing going on with me and Cody right?" I say to him. "You're the only one I could ever picture myself with" I say. How could I say something so sappy? He looks up at me "and your the only one I could ever picture myself with" he whispers in my ear. Well I'm glad he's not mad.

"EVERYONE OUT UNLESS YOUR A DAUNTLESS MEMBER OR ONE OF THE 10 INITIATES!" I hear Zeke scream "here we go" I say to Tobias and he laughs with me.

As everyone leaves Zeke motions towards us all to get into a circle. I see that the initiates that are here are Cody, Derek, Gabriella, and Mary. I already kind of know Mary and she's kinda snobby. I don't know Gabriella but, I remember her being the one that made our capture the flag team win. I feel eyes on me and I look over to the right to see who it is and it's Derek and Cody. They smile at me which is nice but, is kind of suspicious since I thought Derek hated me. Maybe Cody said something to him.

I sit next to Tobias holding his arm and placing my head on his shoulder. He is so strong just being next to him makes me feel protected. I love him.

"Alright everybody we are going to be playing Candor or Dauntless so if your to much of a wimp to participate then leave now" Zeke says and everyone stays in the circle. "Cool so everyone knows how to play..." Everyone just stares at him "alright the-" he says but Uriah interrupts him "then I'll go first" he says as he smirks at Zeke.

"Alright big bad Four Candor or Dauntless" Uriah asks Four and I know he's going to pick dauntless because if he chooses Candor everyone's just going to ask about his name or his past. "Is that even a question" Tobias says and he looks kinda bored. "Right then I dare you too let me text something to anyone on your phone" Tobias hands him his phone and Uriah lets out an evil laugh.

He texts whoever then shows Christina and she says "oh my gosh Uri their going to kill you" who's 'they' and why are they going to kill Uriah. "No they won't" He says and then I immediately get a text...and another one and another one.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys its just where my writing happened to end! Thanks for reading and for the incredible reviews I'm really excited to write for you guys even more. Remember to review or PM me if you have any questions or ideas. Will have another chapter up tomorrow...maybe even 2 ;) Just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	20. Texts on Texts

**AN: Im so glad you guys are enjoying the chapters it means a lot to me! I might post another chapter today I'm not sure. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you want more don't forget to review! Enjoy :) **

**(Tris POV)**

I check my phone and see 6 test messages from Caleb...

C: Your what?!  
C: that wasn't very smart of you Beatrice!  
C: He's too old for you  
C: You can't raise a baby your only 17!  
C: I'm coming over there now! Where are you?  
That's what he did! He texted my brother telling him I was pregnant. I'm going to kill him.

T: What are you talking about?  
T: I'm not having a baby Caleb  
Does he really think I want a baby at age 17.

C: But I just received news that you are with someone named 3...or 4?

T: Yes, FOUR is my boyfriend but, we're not having a baby.

C: What you're dating a guy named 4? No nooo no NO I'm coming over there right now.

Great. He's coming over just what I need right now is my brother telling me I shouldn't be with Tobias. I'm getting sick of everyone telling me whats best for me.

Tobias gives me a look and I know he's wondering what just happened or who I was talking to. "Caleb" is all I manage to say and he already knows what happened. I love how we can have an entire conversation just based off of the looks we give eachother. It just reminds me how well we know eachother. "Christina you seem to think this is hilarious"Tobias says and she turns visibly afraid. I can count multiple times where she's said she doesn't know how me and Tobais' relationship works because 'we're so different'. She's always been kinda scared of Tobias so I cant even imagine what she's feeling now. It's kinda funny so I start laughing a little. "Candor or Dauntless" Tobias says and Christina immediately says "Candor?" Yes, only Tobias could make her revisit her old faction for a few minutes.

I see Tobias fighting off a smile because he know just the things to say to get to her. As much as I wish Christina and him were better friends. I like how I'm the only girl in his life that he truly trusts. Just as I trust him.

"If you could be with anyone in the room besides a Will who would it be" Tobias asks him and I'll be a little offended if she doesn't say Four I mean come on. Will looks down probably trying to just ignore the question. I think he knows who she's going to pick too. I remember during the beginning of initiation when she didnt know she even had feeling for Will she had her eyes set on Four. She didn't want to date him or anything but, she would always talk about how cute and strong he was. Little did I know we would be dating and going strong a year later.

She waits for a while and then says something so quiet and I can't make it out. "What" everyone says at the same time. "FOUR, jeez" she yells at us and doesn't make eye contact with Tobias. Everyone starts laughing together and she says "yeah yeah...Tris" I hear my name as look at her and see and evil grin she has plastered on her face. "Candor or Dauntless" she finishes.

I think for a while and I don't even know why because we all know what I'm about to choose. "Dauntless" I say stern and her grin just keeps getting bigger and bigger. I wonder If I really should have said Candor.

"I dare you too...play seven minutes in heaven with Four" and she still avoids eye contact with Four. This definitely isn't a bad dare. I smile and take Tobias' hand as we go into Zekes bedroom.

We walk into the room and as soon as I close the door I'm against the wall with my legs around his waist. We start kissing and he starts moving us to the bed. He kisses my neck like he hasn't done in a really long time and I start to wonder how long we've been in here for. Oh well it's probably only been a few minutes I hear a loud knock on the door and someone bursts in. Tobias is on top of me so I can't see who it is. Then I see him. He's all red out of anger and looks like he's been running like hell. "Beatrice what are you doing"

**AN: ooooh predictable cliffhanger :/ Can you guys guess who it is lol? I made the next chapter longer than usual because this one was pretty short. Hope you enjoyed :) And don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	21. This Guy'

**AN: Another chapter for you guys for being so awesome! Sorry the last cliffhanger was kinda predictable :P I mean we all know what's going to happen right? I put some FourTris ;) in this chapter as requested. Also, thank you everyone for the reviews and let me know if you guys want maybe some new characters? Yes, no, maybe, ehhh whatever I just want to hear what you guys want! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

(Tobias POV)

As soon as Tris closes the door I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. She has no idea how much I've needed this. To be close to her in this way again. We kiss and it soon turns into a heavy make out session and so I move us to the bed. No, we aren't going to do anything obviously but, it's just more comfortable. I'm on top of her and I start kissing her neck. My heartbeat is going so fast for some reason and I have no idea why. We've done this plenty of times before.

I have no idea how long we've been in here but, I'm guessing not that long. Then again I've been kinda distracted...I'm about to take my shirt off when I hear a knock. So I quickly pull it back over my head and mine and Tris' lips separate. I suddenly feel cold and I move off of Tris. Whoever it is just barges into the room without any warning besides that very quick knock.

Tris turns red and then I realize I probably am too. It's some Erudite and he kinda looks like Tris. Ohh...that took me a while, it's her brother. I remember when she told me her brother transferred to Erudite and I couldn't believe it. If she had not transferred to Dauntless then she would have been left all alone. "Tris what are you doing" he says to her. Now what was his name again? "Caleb relax we were just-" he cuts her off and says "What? Who is this guy" he says it like I'm just some random guy. Yeah, I don't like this kid already. "Umm I don't know maybe my boyfriend" Tris says sarcastically and I can tell she's annoyed with him too so I step in. "It's really none of your business what we were doing and, I do have a name not just 'this guy'" I say and Tris relaxes a little.

Just as Caleb..yeah Caleb is about to say something Christina and Zeke barge into the room too. What the hell is this seven minutes in torture? "Ooh who's this" Christina says and she seems a little drunk. Did we miss something? "Come on guys get back to the party you've been in her for like a half an hour already" Zeke says. We have? "I'm not going anywhere unless you promise me you'll stay away from him" Caleb says. Who does he think he is? Does he even realize that she would never leave me? I think. "Caleb you don't get to act as the big older brother right now okay? I can take care of myself and I can certainly make my own choices. If you don't like how I chose to live then go because I'm sick of playing by everyone else's rules." Tris says and I'm so proud of her for saying everything she just did.

He looks shocked she just said that and just leaves. Is it bad to say I'm happy that he's gone I know I didn't make a good impression but, neither did he. I suddenly feel someone poking my arm and I know it's not Tris but, who would dare touch me when I'm angry. I look to my right and see that it's none other than Christina of course. Because I would love nothing more then the big mouth Candor to touch me. "What the hell are you doing" I say to her as I try to move away so she's not touching me anymore and I accidentally elbow Tris in the face. "Your so strong" Christina says as she gazes at my arm. Weird.

What did I just do? "I'm so sorry Tris that was an accident I didn't mean too" all I can do is wait for her response as she holds the side of her head. I know I didn't hit that hard but, I still want to make sure she's okay. "It's okay" she says in a soft voice to assure me she's okay. "I've been hit waaay worse" she continues and we both laugh. As I look up I realize everyone is standing around the room waiting for us to be finished. "Let's go I need to get Four to do some shots!" Zeke screams out and it's already been a night. I go to grab Tris an ice pack for her head because it looks like its starting to bruise. I bring it too her and sit down to comfort her even though I know she doesn't need it.

"Candor or Dauntless" Tris asks Will and I can't help but, get distracted by how cute she looks when she's tired. "Dauntless" he says back proud but, I know Tris has already got something in store for him. "I dare you too...change outfits with Christina, run to the initiate dormitory, and pretend to be Christina." His face turns from a smile to a frown in a matter of seconds but, still says "done" he might turn out to be a decent person after all.

...10 minutes later...

Will walks in looking exhausted for what reason I have no idea. Then I notice the makeup and nail polish they put on him. "They went along with the joke and I had to sit there talking to Mary about which colors match my skin tone" nice dare Tris. Everyone starts breaking out laughing and Will just goes into the bathroom with Christina to change back.

He comes out and chooses his victim. He immediately looks over at the initiates that are at this party and his eyes stop at Derek. Oh no what's he gunna do to him. "Derek your quiet over there Candor or Dauntless". Derek just looks like he's bored and wants to leave the party. "Dauntless I guess" he mumbles to Will. "Alright I dare you to have Six sit on your lap for the rest of the game." WHAT THE HELL WILL. He's just trying to get back at her for making him dress up like Christina and he knows neither of them like one another.

Tris moves from my grasp and gives me an apologetic look even though it's not her fault. I know she doesn't have any feelings for him what so ever so I don't care that much but, I still don't want him toughing her.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys tell me watcha think and leave a review if you liked it. Also, which POV do you like better Four or Tris? Thanks :)**


	22. The Walk

**AN: Sooo does anybody ship Shailene Woodley and Theo James in real life? SHEO! also, you guys said you wanted some type of contest? Don't forget to review if you want more chapters and I hope you enjoy :)**

(Tobias POV)

"Four Candor or Dauntless" I hear Derek say. Great on top of Tris sitting on his lap he is now taking the liberty to individually torture me. "Dauntless" I say knowing he's going to give me something stupid and immature. "How many times have you and Six done it" I hear him say and I walk over to him and Tris moves because she knows what I'm about to do. I punch him in the face so hard he's knocked out cold. I punched him hard enough that I could have possibly broken his nose and I'm glad that I did. Who does he think he is to be asking questions like that about his instructors.

Everyone took that as the party ending because no one wanted to continue the game after what happened. I'm glad because I didn't either, me and Zeke brought him to the infirmary while the rest of our friends left or waited there for me and Zeke. I walk into the apartment and see Tris and Cody in the corner of the room all cozy and talking. I know she told me nothing was going on and I believe her but, I hate them being friends. He just doesn't seem like the type of person Tris usually talks too. I guess I just don't like Tris talking to any guys really besides me. It took me a while to even adjust to the idea that Will and her are just friends.

Tris sees me and they start walking over to me together. "Hey ready to leave" I say while looking at Cody momentarily and I hope she realizes what I'm trying to say to her. That we should leave now. "Yeah I was just telling Cody to prepare for stage 3" she says and I don't want her helping him or comforting him he doesn't seem genuine. "Hey can u remind me where the dorm is for the initiates Derek left and he was the one who showed me where to go." Cody says. What's he trying to pull he's been back and forth a million times Dauntless isn't that confusing. "I think you know where to go" I say in a threatening voice and look at him straight in the eye. I can tell Tris is pissed off at what I just said but, I don't care it's almost one in the morning and I'm exhausted. We don't have time to run around the compound for this kid.

"Okay then you can go back to the apartment I'll walk with Cody" Tris says and in realize now I was just being hard headed. They walk out and I regret saying what I said now I can't go with them because then Tris will just think that I'm doing it so she won't be mad at me. I can't follow them to make sure she's okay because then she'll think I don't trust her. I'm an idiot.

I decide to just start walking back to the apartment the long way because the long way passes the initiate dormitory and I'll still be able to keep my eye on them.

(Tris POV)

I can't believe Tobias after the multiple times we've been over this. There is nothing going on between Cody and I. Am I supposed to just not talk to him because Tobias is jealous? I wish he would just trust me that he's the only one I will ever love. I thought we understood each others feelings for one another. I guess not. Am I actually the secure one in the relationship.

"Sorry if this is causing you trouble..you were just the only people left at the apartment that I knew" Cody says "Don't worry about it Four's just not in a good mood today" aka he doesn't like you. "Because of me" he says and I since a hint of pride in his voice but, why. I also see a smile creep up on his face. "I'm sorry to smile it's just that I didn't know I was intimidating to him." He says. Oh you have no idea kid. "He's not intimidated he's just-" I stop because I realize I don't want to talk to practically a stranger about my relationship with Tobias. "Let's just change the subject" I say hoping we can talk about something like hmm I don't know normal.

"What's going on with all the initiates. I've seen Gabriella and Derek cozy together" I say and it's true I think out of all the initiates they spend the most time together. I'm starting to think maybe Gabriella isn't a great person especially if she likes someone like Derek. "Yeah I think they're together...I'm not sure he doesn't really talk about her or just care in general" that's strange usually in a relationship the other person is all you can think about. That's how it feels for me anyways. I wonder if Tobias ever feels that way.

"But I know that Brittany and Amber hate each other" he says and I find this sort of amusing that there is drama amongst the initiates. "Why?" I ask "Well..." He hesitates to tell me and I'm very curious to see what he has to say. "Well what?" I say kind of irritated. Is he going to tell me or not. "They just...they like Four and they both think they deserve to be with him over you and over each other." He says and that's not as bad as I thought. I mean I know any girl in the compound would love to be with him. I've known that ever since I've known him. But this is still interesting and I'm glad that Cody told me.

When we reach the dorm he reaches to hug me and I hug him back. We hug for a while then he whispers in my ear goodnight. "And thanks for walking me" he says with gratitude. "I reach the corner and make a turn to get back to my apartment and then i see it. I see him. What the hell happened to him.

**AN: Okay so again sorry for a cliffhanger honestly it's just where my writing ends when I'm thinking. I would continue but, I believe that what happens next needs it own chapter. Let's see if you guys can guess who it is!? Who do you want it to be, not want it to be? Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	23. I know who it was

**AN: I'll probably update every week day or every other day. Some of you guys guessed who it was correctly so congrats! Sorry for those who didn't want this to happen :/ what can I say haha. Remember to review and I hope you enjoy. **

(Four POV)

I see Tris pass the corner with Cody and I wanna follower her but, our apartment is just down the hall. I can't turn or she'll know I was following her so I turn around and decide to just go back to the apartment. As I turn around I feel a sharp pain on my side and I look down. I see a blade in my side and someone hits me in the back of the head. What's happening?Is this Cody. The last thing I see is Cody and Tris hugging before I fall to the ground holding my side.

"I need you to come to the initiate dormitory and bring Zeke" I faintly hear someone saying or yelling even. I can barely open my eyes but, I fight to see who this is. It's Tris. Of course she would be the one to save me. "Tobias stay with me" is the last thing I hear before I'm out of it.

I wake in a hospital bed with no one around. "What do you mean you can't find out who did this" I hear someone yelling outside my door and I know exactly who it is. The door quietly opens and then I see her. "Your awake" Tris says as she runs over to my bedside and gives me the most loving kiss. I pull her into the kiss even more never wanting to let her go. "Are you ok? How you feeling? Do you need some water? I'll get you some water." She says but, I don't let her leave I hold her hand so that she can't leave. "I just need you to be here" I say to her and I kiss her again. "Sooo" the nurse says. "You have a small bruise at the back of you head and you had to get 10 stitches at your side. So you'll be in the hospital until tomorrow morning.

I hate being in hospitals the only other time I can remember being in a hospital was back in Abnegation. I never want to recall any if those memories again. "Will I be able to train with Tris" I ask and I see her face turn into a frown and I already know what she is going to say. "You won't be able to do any heavy lifting but, if your up for it you can work the simulations for stage 3" she says and I'm extremely happy. I don't know how I could've left Tris to do training alone. I know it's only the simulations but, it's her first time training I want to make sure she's comfortable.

"But of course I'll be doing most of the work" Tris says and I know she's just going to want me to rest but, she has to understand I need to be with her. "Wait so what actually happened to me" I say and I'm genuinely curious I hardly remember anything other than Tris and Cody hugging. Then her coming and saving me. "You were attacked...by who we don't know" I see Tris giving the nurse a look. "But of course we will do our best to find out who's behind this." The nurse adds and then I realize that is what they were talking about before they entered the room.

"Anyways I have to go check on some of the other patients so press the button if you need me." The nurse says as she points to the button next to my bed. She closes the door and I immediately pull Tris towards me and kiss her. I feel so safe when she's around me and I don't know if she knows this. She should know by now that without her I'd be nothing. I'd be lost. She makes me a better person and she makes me want to be a better person too. She pulls away from the kiss and says "what happened?Why were you out? You were supposed to be back at the apartment" busted. I decide there is no way she is going to believe that I was just casually walking around where I knew her and Cody were going to be. So I just tell her the truth.

"I was following you to make sure you were ok." Her face is plain and I can't tell what she is thinking. "Only because Cody was acting weird and it was like 1 in the morning I just wanted to Make sure you were safe" I say and she smiles. She's happy with this? I thought for sure she was going to be pissed. She leans over the bed a kisses me softy. "So your not mad" I say in the middle of our kiss and all she does is continue kissing me. "I'm going to take that as a yes" I say as I pull her into the kiss even more and soon she is on the bed with me. We stop after someone knocks on the door and Tris jumps off the bed.

The nurse walks in and has a weird expression on her face. I look at Tris and see she's wondering the same exact thing that I am. What's going on? "So we have figured out who is the one who attacked you. It seems some of the initiates saw the attack but, didn't want to get involved so kept quite. Well until I threatened to throw them out of Dauntless if they didn't cooperate. I told them it was a serious matter and that no one should come in physical contact with a dauntless instructor unless instructed to." I'm glad she says this but, I just want her to get to the point already. "So they told me that Brittany and Amber were behind the attack" she says and I'm shocked. I hardly even know either of those girls for them to be attacking me like that.

I see Tris' expression and she doesn't seem so surprised did she know about this?

**AN: Before I forget! Thank you to TrinitySA for creating an account so you can post! I'm Sooo glad that your enjoying the story :) **


	24. Confused

**AN: Thank you guys so much I have over 100 followers for this story! It means so much to mean and it keeps me inspired to write more! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

(Tris POV)

Damn it! I forgot to tell Tobias about how Brittany and Amber liked him. I don't understand why they would attack him though. I mean if you like someone aren't you nice to them? Whatever initiates are weird. "I'll leave you to decide what you want to do with this information" the nurse says "thank you" both me and Tobias say as she closes the door.

"What" Tobias says immediately. He seems aggravated but, I'm not sure if it's about Brittany and Amber or about me. I think he knows that I know something and is probably mad that I kept it from him. But I didn't keep anything from him and I hope he believes me. "What?" I ask him genuinely confused on why he looks angry. "Did you know it was them who were going to attack me and didn't tell me." He asks and I become angry by the second. I can't believe he thinks that if I knew someone was going to attack him I wouldn't do anything about it. "What the hell? You don't think if I knew someone was planning on hurting you I wouldn't do something. Or at least tell you?" I say to him and I see him starting to feel guilty only now realizing how much what he said hurt me.

"You know I didn't mean it like that but, you seem to know something about this that I don't" he says "the only thing I know is what Cody told me yesterday and that's that they both like you and don't think I deserve to be with you" I say angrily and he says "oh well sorry I just thought you knew more" he says and it's too late for 'I'm sorry' I'm already pissed "it's fine" I say as I leave the room.

I go back to the apartment to change my clothes and shower. I'm wearing black skinny jeans and one of Tobias' shirts. I grab him a change of clothes too so that he's in comfortable clothing when we leave. I still don't feel like going back to the hospital and deal with having another argument with Tobias.

I walk outside the apartment and I see Christina coming out of her apartment "hey" I said "hey oh my gosh how's Four? Why aren't you with him?" I think she has a feeling there's something wrong with me and him. "Oh boy what happened" she says. How does she know me so well? "We had a fight" I said trying to end the conversation at that. I don't really feel like talking about it. "Okay about what" she says. "About who attacked him. It's a long story but, basically he thought I knew he was going to get attacked and I didn't tell him." I say "What how could he think that? You would literally do anything for him. Which by the way I think is kinda messed up because I don't think you would do half those things for me." She says and I'm not sure if she's joking or not. But it's true I would do anything for Tobias but, she wrong also because I would do anything for her too. "Not true I would do anything for you too" I say and I don't know what's gotten into me. I feel like I say the most cliche things ever.

"Awe really Trissy" she says "please don't call me that Chris" I put emphasize on the 'Chris' and I smirk at her. She knows I hate it when she calls me Trissy and she hates it when I call her Chris. "Fine" she says and starts laughing. I start laughing with her and say "wanna go do something to get my mind off of it" "let's go find Shauna and Marlene and get lunch" she says and I didn't even realize how hungry I was until she mentioned food. "Food yes!" I say and Christina texts the girls to meet us at the cafeteria.

We walk into the cafeteria and we see Shauna and Marlene waiting for us. We put our bags at the table and tell them we are going to get food. I grab pizza, water, and Dauntless cake of course. "What's new with you guys" Shauna says and Christina just goes on and on about her and Will. I'm glad she's happy with him. Then Shaun's goes on about her and Zeke and Marlene about her and Uriah. "So how are you and Four other than him getting attacked I mean" Marlene says. "We're good we just don't know what to do about the attackers. "You don't know who attacked him yet?" They ask and I think about telling them but, I don't think it's any of their business. "Nope" I say to them and Christina sees that I'm lying. She smirks at me and says "your-" I cut her off and say "I'm about to go check on Four in the hospital and Christina your going to come with me" I say waving bye to them.

"Wait I thought you said that Four only 'thought' you knew who attacked him but, you actually know and didn't tell him...or me!" She says and she's totally confused about what I told her. "Oh my gosh Christina no! I found out who it was after he was attacked! Of course I would tell him if I knew" I say "oh...ok?" She says and I know she's still confused and I find it kind of funny. "Alright well : I have to go see Four I'll see ya later" I say "bye" she says walking out of the hospital. I go inside and walk into Tobias' room.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys more to come tomorrow! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I love hearing your feedback. :)**


	25. I mean it Tris

**AN: Thank you to anyone who has favorited or is following this story it means so much to me. Keep up the good work and I'll keep up with the chapters. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

(Tobias POV)

I finally get to leave the hospital I know it's only been a day but, it feels like forever. It was kind of a relief because I didn't have to see anyone like I usually do because Tris would just tell all of our friends that I was sleeping. Tris. I don't know what to do because I feel like she's been distant ever since I insinuated that she knew I was going to get attacked. I didn't mean it to come out the way it did. I just didn't know why she wasn't surprised like she was keeping something from me. And I wasn't completely wrong I mean she knew something I didn't about the situation.

Thinking about this I still don't know what I'm going to decide to do about Brittany and Amber I have a feeling everyone's going to want me to report them but, I don't know if that's the best thing to do. If i make them faction less then all their little friends are going to go after Tris because their going to blame this on her somehow. I can't tell Tris that's the reason I want to let this go because then she'll just tell me I don't need to worry about her. I'm officially confused.

I hear the door swing open "Four my man" I see Zeke say with his arms open for a hug as he walks over to the bed. "Don't you dare" I say to him just as he is 5 inches away from me. I don't want anyone touching me unless it Tris. Speaking of Tris I see her talking to the nurse through the door. They walk inside and the nurse begins to speak "alright Four you are free to go you just need to sign out on your way out." "I'll see you guys later" Zeke says to me and Tris and then leaves. "Do you need any help getting up" she says "no I'm good" I accidentally say a little too coldly. "Alright I'll see you out there then" she says and leaves. Why am I such an idiot sometimes.

I walk outside and see that she fell asleep waiting for me. Did I take that long? She has been up 24/7 making sure I'm okay. I hope she realizes how much I appreciate her. I walk over to her and gently shake her to wake her up. I hate doing it because I know how much she needs to sleep. "I'm gunna go sign out" I say "okay" she says and I only realize how much my side actually hurts now that I've started walking.

I sign out and make my way out the door and might I add really slowly. Tris links into my arm and helps me walk. I hope this pain goes away soon I can hardly walk without my side hurting.

We walk into our apartment and she walks us over to the bed so I can lay down. "Do you need anything" Tris says and I can see the compassion in her eyes. "Just you" I say and I mean it. I need the normal Tris back. "I'm right here" she says kinda confused. "I mean the one that's not secretly still mad at me but, won't show it because I'm injured." I say and her face changes. I knew he was still mad... I don't blame her. I was way out of line. "I'm not mad Tobias" and I smile at my name not realizing I haven't heard it in days. "Tris I'm sorry I accused you of keeping things from me. The way I said it to you wasn't the way I meant it. I was just hurt because I thought you were keeping secrets. And I know that your not I was just being an idiot." I say truthfully. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that to her.

"Yeah you were" she says and I laugh. "I mean it Tris I'm sorry" I say and she smiles at me . I can tell shes forgiven me and I get up to kiss her. She kisses me back and I say "so does that mean I'm forgiven then?" "Of course" she says and I'm incredibly happy things are back to the way they were.

She pulls away and says "alright you need to rest" she points to the bed and he helps me walk over to it.

I wake up and see that it's morning already. What? I look on the counter and see Tris left me a note

_Went to explain stage 3 to the initiates but, don't worry we aren't starting anything until tomorrow. I know you would want to be here today and that's why I didn't wake you up! You need to rest. _

_Xoxo Tris_

Shes right I do want to be with her but, I'm thankful she just let me rest. I don't want to admit it but, Brittany and Amber really got me and I feel like the injury was worse than the doctors think. She said I shouldn't do any heavy lifting and I haven't so I don't to know why I feel like crap. I don't want to say anything though I don't want Tris to worry.

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading it means so much to me. I've been trying to make the chapters a little longer than I usually do for you guys! Tell me what you think in a review and some ideas for the story are always good too. I always use your imput to make my writing better. Thanks :)**


	26. 20 fears

**AN: Im Sooo sorry I posted the same chapter again It was an accident. Here's the chapter I was supposed to post. There might not be a new chapter for a while because I'm going away this week and I just want to relax for a while. But please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for more! Thanks :)**

(Tris POV)

I wake up and see that Tobias is still sleeping and I don't want to wake him. So I carefully remove his arm from around my stomach and try to be as quiet as I can as I make my way to the closet. I grab a black skin tight skirt and a black lace top to go with it. I decide I'm not going to do training today like planned because I feel like Tobias needs the rest. I know he won't want me to start stage three without him.

I go into the bathroom and take a nice long bath because I don't know why I didn't realize it 7:00 in the morning. I still have a long time before I go and meet the initiates in the training room. I get out of the shower change and of my makeup before leaving. Then I write Tobias a note

_Went to explain stage 3 to the initiates but, don't worry we aren't starting anything until tomorrow. I know you would want to be here today and that's why I didn't wake you up! You need to rest._

_Xoxo Tris_

I know he's going to wake up with me not around and wish he had gone training with me. I leave the medicine the doctor said to give to him everyday on the side of the bed with a glass of water. He's probably going to be hungry when he wakes up so I decide to go to the cafeteria for breakfast for the first time in like a week.

I walk inside and see Uriah, Christina, Will, and Lynn. They wave for me to go over there and I do. I tell them I'm going to get food and then I'll sit down. I see Cody in line and he walks over to me. "Hey I'm really sorry about Four...you know him getting attacked by Amber and Brittany and all" he says and I say "yeah thanks" "So are Brittany and Amber going to get kicked out of Dauntless. They've been freaking out ever since they found out that Dauntless knows it was them." He says and It makes me think for a while because me and Tobias haven't really talked about it. It's ultimately his decision but, I think they should get kicked out. I see no reason for why he would want them to stay. "We don't know yet but, we are figuring it out before stage three" I say "so today?" He asks confused. I forgot he doesn't know we won't actually be doing any training today.

"Change in plans I'm just explaining stage three today it actually starts tomorrow. But everyone is still required to come." I say because I hope people don't think that just because we aren't doing any physical training that they don't have to show up. "Oh okay I'll tell the others" he says and walks away. I grab Tobias a muffin and some coffee. I was going to get him some cake but, the nurse said that he shouldn't eat too much sweets. I don't want his injury to get worse so I just grab that for him and me a chocolate chip muffin with orange juice. I walk back to the table and see Will and Lynn are gone.

"Sorry they had to go to work but, they said to tell you bye and say they hope Fours gets better" Christina says and I haven't realized I haven't spoken to some of my friends for a little while because we have all been so busy. More so me. "It's okay I have to leave too...and so do you!" I say as I look at my watch and see it's almost 8:50. "I'll see you later i say as I run out of the cafeteria and to our apartment. I open the door carefully and place the food in the kitchen so that when he gets up he will see it. I kiss him on the forehead and leave the apartment racing to the training room so I can get there before the initiates. I don't want them to think I think just because Tobias got hurt I'm going to be slacking on training.

I get there and Cody and Derek are the only people there. Soon everyone shows up and I explain stage three to them briefly and show them where they will be enduring their simulations. They all look scared of it but, they have no idea what they are in for. "Alright everyone your free to go" I say to them. "Wait I have a question" Gabriella says and I'm already annoyed. Did I not just explain this literally two minutes ago what type of question could she possibly have. "What" I say kinda rudely not on purpose it just came out that way naturally. I should really work on that. "How many fears will we have" she says and this is such a stupid question considering I just said you won't know until your in the simulation.

"Like I said before you won't know until your in the simulation" I say back at her "wait but what if one person has like 10 fears and another one has 20. That's not fair that they have to go through more fears. They're obviously going to be ranked first." Derek says "it's not about how many fears you have. It's how well you conquer them and learn how to control them." I say "so how many fears did you have" Brittany says and I wish she would just shut up already. I hope she enjoys her last day here because I'm 100% sure she won't be here tomorrow. "Six" I say to her straight in the eye and her face turns pale. All of the other initiates have their jaws dropped after I said the number and they are completely shocked. I guess I've forgotten about how much people underestimate me. "You're done for the day get out" I say to them and they leave.

Except for Derek.

**AN: OOHH what's gunna happen!? Please leave a review for more chapters guys!**

**Thanks for reading! And give me some feedback :)**


	27. Look who's popular now

**AN: SURPRISE! Hey guys I decided to write a quick chapter for you guys because idk I just love writing for you all. So I read the reviews and some of you wanted to see Tris jealous of Four and another girl. Well you asked for it...here you go! Please read and review I genuinely care about each review I get. I read all of them! Hope you like the chapter :)**

(Tris POV)

Why does he constantly have to say stupid things. He should be more like Cody and just be a nice person. He's probably going to make an annoying remark about how I shouldn't have been ranked first. "So what's your secret" he says in a creepy voice as he walks closer to me faster and faster. "What are you talking about initiate" I say to him trying to intimidate him. I'm not afraid of him. I know how he fights and I could beat him in seconds but, usually when someone acts this way around me Tobias is here to support me. I know he just stands there but, he doesn't realize just his presence makes me a stronger person.

"I'm talking about someone like you who looks like she would be afraid of a pin dropping but, only has six fears" he says and this pisses me off immediately. "First I'm not afraid of a pin dropping. I could break you as fast as you could say 'sorry'" I say to him and he has this nasty smirk on his face. "Second it's not something you can control you either do or you don't. So don't try doing anything to lessen your chance for a large amount of fears." I say and it's true you can't predict the amount of fears you have and you can't do anything to control it.

"Well if there's nothing I can do to Improve my ranking then maybe there's something you can do" he says as he touches my waist and I slap him across the face. "Why do you have to be like that. Come on I won't tell Four if that's what your worried about." He says and just thinking about the thought of cheating on Tobias makes me cringe. I would never do that and I guess I wasn't thinking but, somehow his face is barely an inch away from my face. He's about to kiss me and I almost let him. I punch him in face and say "try that again and you will be faction less" I walk out of the room and see Tobias as I turn the corner talking to some girl.

I've never seen her before and I know everyone here. I delayed training so he could rest and all he does is just wander out with this girl. I'm about to walk up to them and then I hear her say "you know your going to have to tell your girlfriend about this sometime" oh my God he's cheating on me. How long has this been going on and why her...why a random girl. I turn around and run to the the place I can think of that is as far away from our apartment as possible. Uriah's. Yeah he's immature sometimes but, when I really need him he's there for me.

I knock on the door and he opens it. I think he can sense there is something wrong with me because he says "What did Four do now" how does he know it's about Tobias. "How'd you know" I say to him genuinely curious. "You only come to me when your having trouble in paradise" he says sarcastically. "And I always tell you that it's gunna work out blah blah blah and then your back in his arms before you know it" he says and I know he's right but, not this time. "I think he's cheating on me" I say and he motions for me to come inside.

"What happened" he says and I explain the whole story about the random girl. "Maybe my brother knows something I can ask him-" he says "No, if you ask him he's just going to tell a Four and that will bring too many people into the situation." I continue "It's my business I guess I'll just ask him about it" I say "Tris, he might not be cheating on you I mean they could just be friends" he says and that's not a likely possibility because why wouldn't he just tell me about his 'friend'. "Alright well I better go I was supposed to meet Christina 15 minutes ago" I say "alright well feel better and come to me if you need anything".

I leave and head to the tattoo shop because that's where we decided to meet up. I walk to the tattoo shop and don't see her. That's weird she's not usually late. I walk around and see her with none other than Tobias. What the hell? Why is every possible person talking to Tobias.

**AN: OHH is Tobias really cheating on Tris? Please leave your comments and suggestions! And again I probably won't be updating again till later next week because I won't be back until Wednesday. I might pop a chapter randomly in a couple days but, no promises. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks :)**


	28. Secrets

**AN: I'm back guys thank you for the kind reviews I've gotten even though I haven't been writing for the past week almost. I added an extra paragraph or two because of how long you guys have been waiting. Leave suggestions if you have any for the upcoming chapters because I'm not quite sure which path I should go on after initiation is over. Happy reading! :)**

(Tobias POV)

I see Tris grabbed me some coffee and a muffin and walk over to eat it but, every time I move my side pain gets worse and worse. If I wince every time I move I think Tris might notice that my side has gotten worse. She is already so stressed with me getting hurt and initiate training. I don't want to give her more to worry about so I'm just going to go to the doctors. I just throw on a jacket and some jeans not even taking a shower.

I arrive at the doctors and I'm about to ask for my previous nurse but, she knows me and Tris are together and I don't want her telling Tris anything. I go and say I need to see a nurse and they bring me to the first one available. She brings me into the room and asks me "So I see you just got released from here yesterday?" She says "Yeah but, they said my side pain should have subsided a little by now and it feels like it's just getting worse" I say to her "Ah may I see your side" I hesitate for a moment before taking off my shirt because I only allow one person to see me bare and that is Tris.

She examined my wound and tells me that nothing's wrong but, she can give me a stronger medication than the one they previously gave me. She tells me that she will get me some medication for this and to wait in the waiting room for it. "Hey could you just make sure you don't mention anything about this to me when I'm near my girlfriend. I don't want her to worry about me." I say and she hesitates for a moment and then says "No problem". I walk out to the waiting room while I'm waiting and see through the window that the initiates have just been released. I walk out to try to catch Tris before she leaves and start to walk down the hall but, someone grabs my shoulder.

I turn around and see that it's just the nurse with the medication. I walk towards the corner more so when Tris leaves she won't see us. "So take this once per day until you gradually see the pain is lessening" I take it from her and get ready to walk away to see Tris but, she she touches my shoulder to get my attention and says "You know your going to have to tell your girlfriend about this sometime" "I know" I say back. I don't find it that big of a deal and that's why I'm not telling her about it...

I walk back to the apartment and see that Tris still isn't there that's weird. I see Christina come out of her apartment and try to rush into mine before she sees me with the medication. She walks over to me and I try to act casual but, her being from candor knows I'm acting suspicious. "What are you doing" she says to me "nothing just trying to get into my apartment" I say back "aren't you supposed to be resting. Why are you awake" she says to me. Of course the one other person besides Tris that I wouldn't want finding out about this just happens to find out. "I just went for a walk to find Tris" I say and thats partly true.

Christina's phone goes off and she quickly looks at it before checking to see if I saw it. "What" I say to her this time. "Nothing" she says back to me and I give her a look. "Tris just wants to meet up with me...here let me help you open the door" she says as she reaches to grab the 'keys' in my hand but, it's really the medication. "No I got it" I say trying to keep my hand from releasing the bottle but, it falls to the floor. She picks it up and says "New medication...what's this for" I think she knows the answer and before I know it she's running down the hall with it. Probably to go show Tris her new discovery. I can't let her show Tris so I run after Christina no matter how much my side hurts. This isn't even a big deal and if she tells Tris then Tris is going to think I don't trust her.

I reach the tattoo parlor and manage to catch up to her "wait Christina" I say quietly just in case Tris is around here somewhere. She stops and I finally reach her and when I do all the pain comes back. I've just now realized that I never even took the medication and it's already cause me so much trouble. "What" she says "Just give it back please okay its none of your business" I say trying to intimidate her the way I did during initiation. "You can't keep this from her" she says "Do you think I'm stupid the date of this prescription is today. Why did you go back to the doctors if you told Tris you were feeling better." She says to me and I feel like this is the conversation I should be having with Tris not Christina.

I see Tris walking towards the tattoo parlor and pull Christina to the side with me again so that Tris won't see us (**AN: Obviously He's not good at hiding**). "Don't you think that if you're DYING you should tell your girlfriend" she says. Now I remember why I never liked her. "Jeez Christina I'm not dying I just got a new prescription" I say to her "oh...well why don't you just tell her that instead of acting all suspicious" she says to me and I'm not acting suspicious. "I'm not acting suspicious" I say "Um we're hiding behind a plant" and I forgot I has pulled her to the side. "Ugh just tell her before I do because you're making this into a way bigger deal than it needs to be and I don't want to be part of any if this when she finds out...which she will" she says and I know she's right. Tris has friends all over the compound someone is bound to tell her.

"Alrigt alright I will" I say and it's true I saw her leave after she coukdnt find Christina and probably to go beck to the apartment. "Well don't just stamped there GO" she says and I leave practically limping all the way back to the apartment.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed! Please review if you want more and PM me if you have any questions or even suggestions! Thanks :)**


	29. True Friend

**AN: Big shoutout to Aubreylovesthegames and gurner028 for the reviews so consistently! I love reading your feedback and your thoughts on what's going to happen next. Thanks for being such avid readers and please keep reviewing! And also thank you to the guest reviewers who I don't actually know the names of but, thank you anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for more chapters :)**

(Tris POV)

I see him pull her to the side looking around to see if I saw so I pretend I didn't and walk away. As I'm walking away someone touches my shoulder and I jump. I don't know why I'm so on edge right now. And it's just Zeke. He has a certain look on his face and I can't quite tell what he's thinking. "Hey Zeke" is all I can think to say with a questioning look. "Look I just wanted to tell you Uri told me what's going on and I know he wasn't supposed to mention anything to me so don't worry I'm not saying anything to Four but, for what it's worth I don't think he would ever cheat on you" he says and I'm still not convinced "I mean the guy goes on about you...there's just no way" he says and I get what he's saying but, the evidence shows otherwise. "Yeah well tell that to the girl I saw him with" I say "it was probably just a friend" he says and I say "yeah maybe...well thanks anyways" "anything for you Trissy" he says and in that moment I'm really appreciative that he's my friend.

I walk back to the apartment and as I'm opening the door I see Tobias walking down the hallway but, from my point of view it seems more like limping. I hope he's oka- _NO Tris he cheated on you!_

"Hey" is all he manages to say when he reaches me. Does he know I know? Bit Zeke promised. "I think we need to talk" I say while opening the door and moving over to the couch facing him. He walks over to the couch and he puts a bottle of medication on the coffee table. Yet I still see his medication bottle from this morning on the kitchen counter. "What's that" I say. Great more stuff I didn't know. "It's my new prescription" he says "Why do you have,a new prescription" I say back could he be more deceitful? "Long story short my side wasn't getting any better and because I didn't want you to worry I went to the hospital while you were training the initiates. I met with a new nurse and convinced her jot to tell you because I knew you had so much on your plate already and I just didn't want you to stress over this." He says and I'm still trying to take all of this in.

_So that was the girl he was talking too..._

"Then Christina saw me with the prescription bottle and told me that if I don't tell you myself that she will and so that's what I did." He finishes and I'm frozen I have no idea how I'm going to explain to him everything with Zeke and Uriah. He notices my hesitance and continues to speak. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just thought why make a big deal out of a little situation" he says "First things first obviously you should've told me if your medication wasn't working. Second thing I appreciate you looking out for me like that and lastly I have something to tell you." I say to him and I'm wary if wether or not I should even tell him. But I spoke to soon because before I can even ponder the thought words are already coming out of my mouth.

"Okay" he says and he sounds kinda scared. "So I saw you with that nurse who I thought was a girl you were cheating on me with and got all mad of course. So then I went to Uriah's and then he went and told Zeke who tried convincing me I was crazy and that you'd never cheat on me. But then it all worked out in the end because you were never cheating on me" I say really fast and have a fake smile on my face. He's speechless for a second then says "what" "I thought you were cheating on me. And I know that that's crazy and that you would never do that but, I did and I'm sorry" I say and he says "Tris you know me and you know that I would never cheat on you" and he sounds disappointed and I can't blame him If he thought I was cheating on him I'd probably be way more agitated then him right now.

"I know it's just that...she was so much prettier than me and I hear her say something about keeping this from your girlfriend so I just automatically assum-" I say but he cuts me off with an unexpected kiss. So I kiss him back and he says "You don't ever have to worry about me cheating on you. You're the only person I could ever see myself with" he says and I'm sorry but, that deserves a cheesy smile. I can feel my self blushing and all he does is kiss me all over. Soon we are horizontal on the couch and before we even do anything I notice him cringing and I forgot that he got stitches for a minute there. I feel awful that I made him kiss me while he is in such a bad condition. So I push him forward and off of me and he says "I can take it" and I automatically know what he means.

Somehow we make it over to the bedroom and he slowly starts taking my clothes off. It only takes a second for me to take his off with the help of him of course and all I remember is us under the covers. All night.

**AN: Hey guys so sorry this chapter isn't as long as the chapters I've been recently posting I just have a lot of stuff happening right now. So I probably will be uploading a new chapter every other day and sometimes more but, for now I won't bee updating as frequent as I used too! As always please leave a review if you can they help me become a better writer and your positive words give me motivation! Thanks for reading byeeee :)**


	30. It's Time

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews again! If you didn't know this story has over 49,000 views! It's really exciting that 49,000 people have seen my writing! Keep up the reviews! There's a lot more writing to come. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

(Tobias POV)

I wake up with my arms around Tris and can't stop thinking about what she said last night. She thinks I would actually cheat on her and that's crazy! I've told her so many times how I feel about her and she knows how hard that is for me. Before I know it she's waking up and she says "Good morning" I say "Good morning" back to her "how'd you sleep" I ask because I barely got any sleep at all due to the activities from last night.

"Fine" she says back but, she sounds exhausted. "I'll go get us some breakfast" I say ad kiss her on the head before walking to the closet to put some clothes on. "K" she says as she walks into the bathroom presumably to take a shower. I leave and see Christina in the hallway just standing there. "So I take it you made up last night" she says and I don't know why she wild think that. "Why do you say that" I say to her and all she does is unzip my sweatshirt. I forgot that I'm not wearing a shirt underneath. "I think that's self explanatory" she says and she's right but, it's none of her business. "Bye Christina" I say as she runs into my apartment. She better not be there when I get back. I zip up my jacket so no one will notice I'm not wearing a shirt and head to the cafeteria.

I reach the cafeteria and grab some muffins for me and Tris because I usually finish mine and I'm still hungry afterwards. I see a bunch of initiates and I overhear them talking about stage three. Crap! We totally forgot they had initiation today. I grab some orange juice and run out of the cafeteria. Or so I thought because I'm stopped by someone pulling my arm so that I turn around and see that it is Gabriella. Don't initiates have lives instead of bothering me constantly.

"How you've been?" She asks me and I have no clue as to why she thinks it's okay to ask me about my personal life. So I just pretend I don't know what she's talking about and giver her an agitated "fine" as I shrug my shoulders, turn around, and leave. She pulls my arm again and I've had enough "wait" she says "what" I say in the most intimidating voice I can right now. "You don't have to be like this I'm no going to hurt you like Six does" she says and the second she even mentions Tris I'm pissed. "Don't ever think you can ever talk to me about Six! Alright?" I say waiting for her response and all she says is "fine" I thinks she's done and she begins talking again.

"But you should know I'm not the only one who has it out for Six...and I'm pretty sure your little twig of a girlfriend can't handle them" she says and I just continue walking away. What is she talking about? Amber and Brittany because I'm pretty sure Six can take them anytime.

I finally reach the apartment and see Max leaving after talking to Tris. This can't be good. She sees me and motions for me to come inside and says "it's time". Great what more could possibly go wrong more than what already has.

**AN: Sorry this chapter isn't that long! Thanks for reading please read a review if you liked it and want more!**


	31. Awkward

AN: Thank you to dauntless5eva for your kind reviews I will keep writing! And thank you TrinitySA your private feedback really helped! I always respond to PM's! Hope you enjoy this chapter guys! :)

(Tris POV)

Tobias leaves and I can't get this goofy smile off my face. I finish my shower and change quickly. When I leave the bathroom I hear someone and the kitchen and kinda freak out because there's no way Tobias made it to the Cafeteria and back by now. I turn the corner ready to fight only to see Christina sitting down texting. How long has she been here?

"So how was last night" she says and how does she know this stuff. "Fine a usual...you ready for stage three today" I say pretending not to to know what she's talking about and trying to change the subject. "Alright if that's how you want to be" she says "and yeah I'm ready I wanna see if anyone had the same fears as me" she continues and I never really thought about the simulations until today.

I hear a knock on the door and Christina opens the door without even asking who it is. It's Max. Whys he here? "That's my cue" Christina say and waves Bye as Max begins talking "So I've been informed of the situation with the initiates Amber and Brittany and I don't know to what extent Four was injured. It is against dauntless to harm a member especially one so high up like Four. So here are the official papers that need to get signed so that we can report this to the rest of the Dauntless. If everything goes smoothly then they should be out of here no later then the end of the week." He finished and that's great news to hear I won't have to see their sorry faces anymore after friday. "Thanks Max we will be back to you as soon as possible" I say and I see Tobias coming as Max leaves.

I motion for him to come inside and say "it's time" all he does is have a confused look on his face as I hand him the stack of papers and grab the food from his hands. We walk to the kitchen and place the food on the counter. He says a long "Ohhhh" "yeah oh" I say back and I don't see why he's not more excited about this. I mean abviously he doesn't wanna be reminded of this constantly but, at least they'll be gone. His attackers will be gone. He hurriedly looks through it and presumably finds what he's looking for because he starts reading. "But If we report them today then these papers won't be processed for 3-4 days" only? That's actually a pretty fast process for these types of things. "It's fine we'll just have to see them for like 3 more days if that's right" I say trying to reason with him because he seems upset about this news. "No we can't sign these yet" he says and I say "Why not the quicker they're out of here the better" I can tell he's keeping something from me and I wonder if he can notice these things about me also.

"Because if they stay for that long they still have time to do more" he says and I say "They're not going to hurt you Tobias. They would be stupid to do something like that again" I say and he's not convinced "it's not me I'm worried about Tris" he says and now I know what he means. He thinks they're going to go after me. I move to the other side of the counter next to him and put my hands on his face so that I know he's looking at me. "Hey I'm strong enough to beat both of them don't worry about me" is all I can say I mean it's true I could beat them in minutes...together! "I know but, I don't want to risk it" he says and I know what he's feeling but, he has to know I can take care of myself. "Sign it" I say and he does but, he's really hesitant. I'm glad he signed it though. "Alright now put a shirt on we needed to be training 10 minutes ago" I say and he laughs and kisses me. "Are you sure you want me to put a shirt on" he says wiggling his eyebrows. "Well I mean you don't have to if you don't want to" I say as I unzip his jacket and he pulls me on top of the kitchen counter so that he is between my legs. I don't know how he is still so strong even though he's not fully healed yet. I love it when we kiss like this because then I can actually see his face. We kiss even more by the second and soon enough my shirts off and his pants are unbuckled practically on the floor. We're about to go to the bedroom but, someone barges in on me and him. We quickly put our clothes back on just in time. Well I did anyway...Tobias has no shirt on as me and him stand before Uriah. We say nothing and Tobias grabs a shirt. I know we are late for training but we just didn't care.

We make it to the training room and might I add that was the most awkward silent walk with Uriah. We lead the initiates to the simulation room. Tobias explains everything to them and Derek is going first. We call him into the room and tell him what's going to happen once again. Tobias injects him and his simulation is starting.

5 hours later and we've only done James, William, Luke, Mary, and Nicole. They all have at least 11 or more fears. I feel bad for William because he had 17 fears and it took him over an hour to finish the simulation. We dismiss the initiates and I lay on the chair while Tobias puts everything away because he's way better at it than I am. I slowly fall asleep and I feel Tobias shaking me awake. "Hey I would've carried you back to the apartment but I haven't taken any medication today" he says and I automatically feel bad that he felt obligated to carry me and now he feels bad. "It's fine" I say giving him a smile and we walk back to the apartment.

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! When I see that they are positive it is a huge relief! I have yet to get a negative review and I plan to keep it that way. Again I will update again every other day so Sunday! Thanks for reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for more! Thanks byeeeeee :)


	32. Pancakes for Breakfast

_**AN: I made this chapter extra long for you guys. Thank you for all the reviews I almost have 100 :) tell me watch ya think or give me some ideas for the chapter to come. I also added a bit more couple stuff for those who asked! FOURTRIS ! Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Also, no problem Alexis you're so sweet! Yes, definitely get an account hahaha! Can't wait to read your story :) **_

(Tris POV)

I wake up and see that it's the morning. What? I fell asleep before Tobias came back. Ugh I sit up and realize that he isn't in the bed. What if he never came home last night...what if someone kidnapped him. I think and I walk out to the kitchen and see that he's cooking? "What are you doing" I say to him as he flips a pancake over and says "Making you breakfast" in the year that I've lived with Tobias he has never once cooked. At all. If he wants to make a romantic dinner he'll order out or we'll just go out. "Yeah but, why" I say and I hope I didn't say that in a harsh way I'm just curious. "What? I cant do something nice for my girlfriend every once in a while". He says and I guess I know where he's coming from. I go up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. "Anything I can help you with" I say and all he does is turn around and kiss me. I wish we could stay like this forever. He chuckles and says "Me too" crap I said that out loud. "What time is it" I ask trying not to ruin the moment but, oh well. "Almost 7:30" he says and I immediately let go of the hold I have of him and run to the bathroom. "Come on the initiates can wait" he says and I say "Trust me no they can't" "What about breakfast" he says oops I forgot. I come back and eat a couple of pancakes and run to the bathroom.

I get into the shower really quickly and then put on mascara and eye liner. I put on black leggings and black over the knee high boots with a black sweater. I never realized how much black I wore until now. I leave the bathroom and see that Tobias fell asleep on the couch waiting for me so I sneak up on him with a kiss and he wakes up. "Time to go I say" and he just stays laying down. "Do we have to" he says whining like a little kid. "Yes, we do because I'm pretty sure if we are late again the initiates are going to kill us" I say and I'm serious. Yesterday when we showed up they looked annoyed and when Tobias left shortly after the _girls_ were even more annoyed.

(Tobias POV)

Me and Tris are almost finished with the simulations ALL of them. I feel like this year the initiates have an overall average that is way higher than last years initiates. Maybe that's just because Tris was part of that initiate class. Tris went to go get us some lunch about 20 minutes ago and I'm trying not to worry but, I can't help it. Especially with everything that's going on. Directly after I signed the papers to report Brittany and Amber I brought them to Max and he said it shouldn't take any longer than Friday. So that means those girls are still not out there until Friday. I know Tris can take care of herself but, I just don't want her to have to. And who knows if it will just be Amber and Brittany I'm pretty sure Gabriella is also in on whatever they have planned.

Finally the last initiate to finish their simulation which just so happens to be Cody. I hate him. Not only do I know he has a thing for Tris but, he doesn't even try to hide it in front of me. I've been trying to ignore him every since Tris and I had that argument about him because I hate arguing with Tris especially about something like Cody. That's exactly what he wants is for Tris and I to break up and that's never going to happen. "Sit down" I say to him trying not to look him in the eye because if I do I'm just going to get mad. And if I get mad I'm gunna end up fighting him. I'm almost all healed up I don't need any more un needed injuries. He looks at me confused like he doesn't know I hate his guts. "What" I say trying to get whatever he has to say over with so he can go into his simulation already. "Why do I bother you so much? What have I done to you?" He says and looks at me in the eye challenging me. "We're not talking about this" is all I manage to say. Even though I know Tris has no feelings for him I don't want her getting upset with me because I broke her friend.

"Why not because you feel threatened by me" he says and I just continue getting the serum ready. "Don't you and Tris have the picture perfect relationship why would you be paranoid that she would choose me over you. Unless you're really that insecure." He says and all I do is take the serum and inject it into his neck and watch as he goes under into the simulation. I turn around and see that Tris was standing there as I just did that and she must be really confused. "Is that how you inject all the initiates" she says while laughing. I can tell that she's joking but, she's waiting for an explanation. "He was prying" is all I say and she looks at me with a curious face. Why is everyone so curious today? "He was commenting about me and your relationship and if it was any other initiate I would have knocked them out cold but, I didn't because he's your friend" I say and she seems to understand now.

She walk over to me and kisses me. That was unexpected I thought she'd be upset. She kisses me quickly but, I want it to be more and pull her in for a more passionate kiss. She pulls away and sits at the table and pulls out the food. "Sorry I took so long Marlene and Uriah made me sit and eat with them so this is just for you" she says and I'm ok with that I just wish she would've checked in with me so I wouldn't be so worried. "Wait Uriah? He's supposed to be outside with Christina watching the initiates while we do the simulations" I say "Yeah well he saw that I was going to get food and he said he was hungry so he just came with me." Slacker. "hey Christina was still out there so it's not like the initiates were out there unsupervised" she says and that makes me feel better but, still. "So how was the lunch with the love birds" I say to her and it's true Marlene and Uriah are together more than me and Tris are. "Tell me about it I was trying to have a conversation with Marlene but, Uriah kept on 'distracting' her" and I know what she means whenever their at the table with us at lunch they try not to be 'that couple' like Will and Christina but, they are. I'd honestly prefer if they minimized the PDA.

I finish eating while Tris is monitoring the computer and it feels like we've been waiting for him to wake up for hours. "He's been in simulation for over 2 hours can't this just end already" Tris says and I know she's just saying this because Cody's her friend and she doesn't want him to suffer and although I hate Cody I hate seeing Tris worried like this. She's too abnegation for her own good. "He should be finished soon I'm guessing" I say trying to comfort her but, the truth is you never know when their fears stop and we may not even be halfway through. So far he only has 11 and that's the record so far. I lose my train of thought as he gasps out of his chair and regains reality. "Hey your fine...it's okay you did great" Tris says. _Sure fine for a guy who has 11 fears_.

"Four!" Tris says. Did I just say that out loud. "Sorry you did fine" is all I manage to say and I hate to say it but, he didn't do half bad. Tris dismissed him and the rest of the initiates and it's just me, Tris, Christina, and Uriah. "So how'd they do" Uriah says and I don't know what came over me but, I say "maybe you'd know if you were here" " Hey dude I just wanted to go eat" he says and I'm glad he didn't take it personally and knows that was a mistake to say. "Awkwarrrd" Christina says and I agree we just made things awkward. Correction I just made things awkward. "Anyways they did pretty well. All of them had at least 11 fears but, they took it well" Tris says and she seems tired even though it's only 5. "Hey but, at least we only have one more day of training and then we're free" Christina says and I didn't even realize we've almost finished stage 3.

"Alright guys let's go" I say and Uriah and Christina go in the front while me and Tris hold hands in the back. We realize we didn't tell the initiates that they are getting their rankings tomorrow so we head to the cafeteria which is where they usually all hang out after training according to Christina. We make it to the cafeteria and Uriah takes it from there "So now that you've all finished your fear landscapes it's time to get your rankings-" they interrupt him with cheering and 'woohoos'. "Don't be silly you're not getting them today" he says while laughing at them. " You're getting them tomorrow and your ranking will determine which job you will take on here at Dauntless maybe it's training future initiates, leader in training, nurse, or guarding the fence. Who knows but, you better wish your one of the top 5 in order to get something other than guarding the fence all year long." He finished and they continue to cheer and yell for joy.

_**AN: Hope you liked the chapter it was longer today! leave a review please it literally takes 2 minutes. If you want more don't forget to review and Pam me if you'd like :) thanks for reading!**_


	33. Flowers for Toby

_**AN: Hey everyone here's a new chapter. I realized I have gradually made the chapters a tad bit longer I hope you guys have noticed. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews this last chapter! I appreciate all the kind words that's why I'm still ****writing! Btw This story may be ending soon if I can't think of any new plot lines that I can see a future with :( but on a better note hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**_

(Four POV)

We finished ranking the initiates last night and we don't announce them till 9 today. Therefore we have a little time to actually relax. I'm already awake because I had to meet with Max to make sure everything was doing fine with the paper and making sure they were processed. He said that they should be done tomorrow so Tris decided to just take them off the rankings list. I wasn't so sure that was a good idea. We don't want to anger the _beasts_. I've just been cleaning about the apartment when I hear something outside. I go out to check and see what it is and all there is is a bouquet of flowers. Presumably for Tris but, whose the idiot who would send a girl that lives with her boyfriend flowers. I don't want to read the card so I just read to make sure they're for her. Instead they're for me? What? Who would send me flowers. I open the card and it says

_'Meet me in the caf for something sweet, together we can depart and eat  
Sincerely Your love'_

I walk back into the apartment and I hear the shower running. Great Tris is going to be pissed that someone is sending me flowers. 'Depart and eat' is all I'm thinking about. Tris is good at these types of things she would know who it is, why they send me these, and where we are departing to. Not that I'm actually going to show up...that would be crazy. I go and sit down on the couch because I'm already ready and I'm just waiting for Tris.

I don't know how long I've been sitting on the couch waiting for Tris but, the shower stopped which means she's changing now. I place the flowers on the table and wait for her to come out. And she does 'Morning' she says and I gladly return her smile. "Morning beautiful' I say as I motion for her to come sit next to me. She comes over in between my legs and kisses me while I'm sitting down. She's so short so I barely have to move a muscle to kiss her back. She stops to sit next to me but, instead extends her legs on the couch and leans her head on the side of the couch. Impulse rushes over me and to get her closer I place her legs on my lap as I scooch over.

As she waits for me to say something her eyes glance over the flowers and she says. "Tobias you shouldn't have" great she thinks I bought her flowers. Now I look like an even worse boyfriend. "I didn't" I say and she looks confused. "Someone left them at the door for me" I continue and motion for her to read the card and I can tell I look nervous. She starts laughing and this was definitely not the reaction I was expecting. "What" I say "This is obviously a prank" she says and now I'm confused "come on Tobias 'meet me in the car for something sweet' that has Uriah written all over it" she says and I never even thought about it that way. And now that I think about it it probably was Uriah. He's done stuff like this before. But why would he go out of his way to act so immature. _Again_.

"Sooo maybe you should go to the caf and see what he wants" she says sarcastically. "Alright let's go" I say to her and take her hand. We walk out and we enter the cafeteria. I take one step and someone yells "now" and they all start throwing food at eachother but, mainly on me. I'm not in the mood for this I hear Tris laughing in the background and at least she's having fun. "STOP" I scream and leave the cafeteria. As soon as I leave I hear everyone continues to throw food. "Dude" someone says as they pull my shoulder back so I'm facing them. "I knew it was you" I say and I'm trying to act calm but, he's pissing me off. "Hey I had to get you back for that comment you made yesterday." He says. Oh yeah I forgot about that. I ignore him and act like he didn't say that. "We're even" is all he says before he walks away.

By the time I get back to the apartment I've already forgotten about what happened. I guess I over reacted a bit. But the good this about Uriah is that's he doesn't hold a grudge and nor do. I was so distracted by the food fight that I didn't even notice Tris wasn't with me. I walk back to see if she's there and I don't see her. I hear a familiar laugh around the corner so I walk to see who it is and it's Cody and Tris. I really wish this kid didn't pass initiation.

**_AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone. So please leave ideas for upcoming chapters because I'm kinda running it of ideas here. You guy know what that means..._**


	34. New Members of Dauntless

_**AN: Sorry this chapter is so late guys I've been stumped with work to do. I tried to write when I could. Some of you PM'd me asking if I was stopping the story and NO! I'm not I've just been buried in work. I should be posting more normally once next week passes again sorry :)?**_

(Tris POV)

I hear someone scream "now" and everyone starts throwing food at Tobias. And some friends start throwing food at each other. I see the expression on Tobias' face change fast into anger. Then he looks at me thinking I don't see and smirks. I think he's about to walk over to me but, all he does is scream "STOP" and storms out of the caf. I don't blame him but, he could have handled it a little better. Uriah obviously did this because of the comment Tobias made about Uriah going off to lunch the other day. They joke around like this all the time so I don't expect them to get into a huge argument about this.

I see Uriah go after Tobias probably to make sure he didn't take it the wrong way. I decide not to go after them because honestly it's none of my business. I go over to the initiates and start throwing food at them. Some seem too scared to throw food back and some of them won't let this opportunity pass. I decide I should probably go check on Tobias after I see Uriah come back in. I walk out the door and I hear footsteps behind me so I elbow them in the face and push them towards the wall. I end up in this awkward position with him way taller than me. Him as in Cody...he just seems to be popping up everywhere.

"Hey" I say awkwardly... "Um hi" he says and I immediately start laughing at the expression on his face. Soon we're both hysterically laughing and I hear someone walking up behind us. I pray that it isn't Tobias because that literally can't be a coincidence.

And of course it's Tobias. He looks at me and I see hurt in his eyes. I then look and realize I'm still in that very close position with Cody. He already doesn't like Cody so me and him being friends doesn't help with anything. I move away from Cody and the awkward silence continues. I stand near Tobias and see that the initiates were watching the whole thing. "Initiates to the training room. Nothing to see here" I say as I walk away now very frustrated. As I walk away I hear faint comments like "way to go Cody" or "Four's too good for her" presumably from Derek, Amber, and Brittany. These initiates need to get their own life.

I walk into the training room and see Christina and Uriah already there waiting for us to reveal the rankings. Tobias begins speaking "no need to make a huge speech about how proud we are of you because we all know that's bull" he says and I can sense he's angry. Really angry. I just hope he doesn't take it out on the next thing that pisses him off. "Without further a due here are your rankings".

1. Cody

2. William

3. Gabriella

4. James

5. Like

6. Derek

7. Nicole

8. Mary

Considering Tobias and I are the people who made this list I'm not surprised but, its nice to see everyone else's expressions. So I wait to see all of their reactions and most of them are happy with their rankings except for Derek who storms out of the training room. With Cody soon following him. I don't know why Cody's friends with someone like Derek they're complete opposites.

My train of thought is stopped by a slap to my face on one side and then quickly on the other side. They're about to slap me again but I punch then both in the face. Not hard enough to knock them out but, enough so that I can see who it is. Of course it's Amber and Brittany. "You coward. Just because we might not be apart of dauntless anymore doesn't mean we're done with you" Brittany says. "I really don't care how 'done' you think you are with me. You're gone when I say you're gone and that time will come very soon don't worry" I say "well we aren't out of Dauntless yet so where are our rankings" they Amber says and then Tobias unexpectedly chimes in saying "Your not getting ranked because you aren't becoming members-" Amber is about to interrupt when Tobias sees this coming and looks her in the face "that'll be all" he says in a stern voice that anyone would see as scary including me if I didn't know him so well.

Zeke cuts the tension when he runs in the training room informing everyone about the 'New Dauntless members' party. The names get even more unique with every one that passes.

"That'll be all _members_. " Uriah says with emphasis on 'members'. Everyone starts to leave and Tobias starts walking over to me. Probably to talk about why happened between me and Cody before he showed up. But instead he pushes me up against the wall and starts to kiss me. I kiss him back and we stay like this until we hear someone come in the door. "Hey guys" Christina says smirking and looking straight at me. "Could I borrow Tris for a quick minute" I walk past Tobias and see what Christina wants so I can get back to Tobias already.

_**AN: Thank you for all the kind reviews I have been getting their great! Keep reviewing for more and I'll definetly keep posting :) . Also, did anyone see the new Insurgent Movie posters that just came out? And it's going to be in 3D! **_


	35. All a Lie

_**AN: Another chapter guys yayy! So I wanted to say thank you to **__**kookiey**__** and **__**I loved reading your thoughts on the characters and the plot! Please keep reviewing those are the type of reviews I look forward to reading every time in check them! Also, thank you to everyone else who reviews also it still means the same! This chapter focuses a lot on the truth behind Cody and his nice 'ways' I guess. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also, sorry if this chapter had more mistakes than normal...**_

Tris POV

I walk into the hallway with Christina and I'm trying to focus on what shes saying to me but, all i can think about is Tobias. "Hello Tris..TRIS!" She says to me as she waves her hands in my face to get my attention. "Did you hear me" she asks. "Yeah yeah totally" i say and i know shes not convinced that i was listening to her one bit. "Sooooo that means we're on for shopping right now" she says. I forgot Zeke is having a party. Everytime he has a party she wants to go shopping to get something new. I know we havent been great lately because i spend so much time with Tobias and she wants to hang out with me too. So i agree ... I mean how bad could it be?

I told Tobias what i was doing with Christina and it took some convincing but, he finally was okay with me going. Not in the 'will you please let me go with Christina' way but, the 'are you fine with me going' kinda way. I dont know if other people realize but, we're not that type of couple.

We reach the store and we walk towards the cash register and I have no idea why. I mean if you are going to shop wouldnt you think we would be by the clothes? As im thinking this I see the lady pass Christina a pile of clothes. "What's this" I say confused. "I came here before I went to grab you because I realized I needed your opinion before I bought them." She says. I get it now...i think. "I grabbed some stuff for you too" she says passing me what im assuming is my "pile". We try all the clothes on and as usual i like them all but, the trying on clothes part just doesnt suit me.

We buy the clothes and leave to her apartment to get ready for the party. I ended up buying two dresses one black, one red and, a pair of black skinny jeans. I had most of the things i tried on already so i Just bought whatever i thought i would actually wear. She bought too many things to count so I'm not even going to try. We reach her apartment and put the things on her bed and put our outfits together. We both decide that since we are most likely going to play Candor or Dauntless that It wouldn't be a smart idea to wear a dress.

I walk back to my apartment because I want to wear layers for the party and a lot of the clothes Christina has are...let's just say Christina clothes. I knock on the door because I forgot my key and Tobias said he would be here. No one answers but, I hear whispers and I'm able to make out what one of them says. "Be quiet she can't know we're here" I can't figure out who it is but, the voice is recognizable. Another person says "she has a key she's going to get in one way or another" who the hell is in my apartment. We leave a key on top of the door frame for emergencies and I don't feel like running back to Christina's apartment to get mine so I just use the spare. When I get in the apartment I see Tobias tied to a chair but, he's not harmed. I see no one else but, he's trying to tell me something through his eyes. He's trying to warn me about something so I turn around and see Cody. Cody did this. Why would Cody do this.

He starts fighting me and I know what his weaknesses are when it comes to fighting so this is ultimately pointless. I knock him to the ground long enough to grab a emergency gun that all dauntless are required to keep in their apartment. I grab it and hold it to his face. "What is this" Is all I manage to say. Referring to Tobias being tied up but, he doesn't say anything. "Come out" I scream because I heard multiple voices from the apartment and I know it wasn't Tobias so someone else is here. "Come out or I'll shoot" I say and then I hear footsteps coming out from the bedroom. It's Amber and Brittany I should have know.

"So all this time you were just pretending we were friends and what to help Amber and Brittany" I say as I use one hand to untie Tobias and one hand keeping the gun aimed at them all. I can't even wrap the thought around my mind that everything was a lie. "No, okay I love you and I would never hurt you but, Amber and Brittany want Four and I want you...it was the perfect plan." By the time he's finished Tobias grabs the two girls and yes he's strong enough to take both of them. He leads them out presumably to go to Max and I wouldn't expect them to be showing up any time soon. Cody's about to say something to me as he walks over but, I don't want to hear whatever bull he has to say so I just knock him out unconscious.

I hear footsteps coming from the hall and I see Christina come through the door. She sees what happened and probably pieced everything together. She's smart in that way. She runs over to me and gives me a hug and usually we don't but, I hugged her back as if it was Tobias. It's silent like this for a while until Christina breaks it by saying "so maybe you should have gone with 'Christina clothes' after all." She says this and I laugh as she refers to her clothes the same way I do.

It's a couple hours later and Tobias is still held up with Max about the whole situation. Word spread around Dauntless pretty fast and that pressured Zeke to change the date of his party because no one would've showed up if he hadn't. So he changed it to tomorrow and, at least then this whole situation wouldn't be stuck in everyone's head. Christina stays with me at the apartment helping me clean anything that was ruined or used to tie up Tobias. We don't need those kind of reminders around the apartment.

As we sit watching TV and wait for Tobias to show up I end up falling asleep before he comes back. I don't remember what happens after that...

_**AN: Thanks for reading everyone please leave your thoughts on today's chapter! :) **_


	36. What The Hell Tris

_**AN: finally! I know I'm late with updating sorry guys... If you have any suggestions for later chapters please PM me or leave a review :) thanks hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

**_and to Kookiey I'm so excited that I've inspired you to write for yourself! :)_**

Tobias POV

I'm on my way back to the apartment and there's no way we will be seeing Brittany or Amber anytime soon. They are becoming faction less and are leaving dauntless as I'm speaking. Sadly they told Max that Cody had nothing to do with any of the events that took place and, since I was unconscious during practically the whole thing I couldn't even argue. I hate what he did to Tris. I hate how he pretended to be her friend even though he was planning on hurting her all along.

I had a bad feeling from him from the start and there was no way a decent person could be friends with Derek. Derek reminds me of Eric. And the way he said that he loves her and actually thought she would have those feelings back is just laughable. She would never like someone like that...I think? In the year I've known Tris I've learned everything there is to know about her and I feel closer to her than I have with anyone in my life. I could only hope she feels the same way about me. Which I think she does.

I reach my apartment and I'm about to open the door but, just as I am Christina? Yeah Christina opens the door. I don't know why I'm so confused I mean why wouldn't she be here with Tris after what happened. "Hey" she says "hey is Tris still awake" is all I manage to say to her. "Yup she's sleeping right on the couch" she says as she moves over to the left showing me Tris lying on the couch. She's so peaceful when she's sleeping and, I can't see how considering the events of today.

So I go towards the couch to move Tris and I see Christina's starting to get ready. I put her in the bedroom and close the door so that she can have a nice rest. "You know you can stay if you want...I'm sure when she wakes up she'll want to see you" I say to Christina and I don't know what's come over me. Did I just invite Christina to stay? "I'm sure she'll want to see you more" she says hinting at something I'm not sure I'm understanding. "But yeah I'll stay" she says walking over to the couch and, me being the nicest guy there is says "no I'll take the couch you can sleep with Tris" "are you sure" she says back. _Just go before I take it back Christina._ "Yup" I say and she disappears into the bedroom. I go to sleep on the couch and am awoken my Tris' screa. So I run into the bedroom to make sure she's okay.

Tris POV

I wake up and realize Tobias must be back by now so I turn around to see him. I scream because I see that it's Christina. Where the hell is Tobias...did he just never come back last night. That obviously woke her up and I hear someone running outside opening the door. "What the hell Tris I was sleeping" Christina says "Tris are you okay? What happened?" Tobias says. Oh. He is here. "What I just wasn't expecting you to be here and not Tobias" I say and I see a smile only I would be able to recognize on Tobias' face.

After that me and Christina got ready for breakfast meeting Tobias in the cafeteria after we were done.

We make it to the caf and I see all of our friends sitting at our usual table together. This is abnormal because when training was going on none of us were ever together in one place. This is the first time since initiation began that it's been like this. I like this. We walk over and they all have big smiles on their faces excluding Zeke. He's upset about his party having to be cancelled. "Hey don't be upset the party is still tonight." I say to him trying to convince him that it's not the end of the world.

We all head out going to our separate places and resuming our normal jobs. I'm gunna miss training the initiates even though I'll be doing the exact same thing in a year. "Hey wanna go back to the apartment" someone startles me by tapping me on the shoulder. Tobias. "What about our jobs" I say "I cancelled for today. I thought we should spend some time together before we get all busy again." He says "Yeah that sounds nice" I say and we walk back to the apartment.

**_AN: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter today sorry I've been so bad with updating lately! I usually have a chapter ready but, im a perfectionist so I don't post it until I'm 100% sure its good. Anyways thanks for reading and please leave a review if you Want more! Byee :)_**


End file.
